Mi Corazón Te Pertenece
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: Len Kagamine, el típico nerd del que todos se burlan. Enamorado secretamente de una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela. El la ama con todo su corazón pero sabe que ella nunca se fijaría en el. Después de algunos eventos Len se marcha y cuando vuelve no es el mismo. ¿Cuales son la intenciones del rubio? ¿La joven rubia se podrá resistir al sexy rubio?
1. Chapter 1

**Regular Pov **

En algún lugar de Tokio, Japón. Un joven rubio se despertaba, para otro tormentoso día de escuela. Len Kagamine, era el nombre del rubio que tenía 15 años y era por así decirlo el "nerd" de su sección. En su escuela el objetivo de bromas y burlas de todo tipo. Estaba cansado de todo eso. Se ducho y vistió con pereza. Bajaba con lentitud las escaleras para ir a desayunar, con su padre. Cuando la imagen de cierta joven rubia cruzo por su mente. La imagen de esa bella joven que hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, le dio la suficiente energía para apresurarse a ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días Len- dijo su padre un señor de 42 años que estaba vestido con su traje militar.- ¿Vas a desayunar o vas tarde a la escuela?- Pregunto.

-Comeré una banana.- El rubio agarro su fruta favorita y se dirigió a la puerta.- Voy algo tarde así que la comeré en el camino.- Mintió, Len tenía tiempo de sobra pero quería ver a la hermosa rubia que hacía que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora.

-De acuerdo, pórtate bien.- Su padre regreso a la lectura del periódico.

Len salió de su casa y camino rumbo a la estación de tren, tomaría el tren de las seis y media. Al llegar a la estación Len espero que su tren llegara y sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse hacia la hermosa rubia, que el amaba. Pensaba en cómo se vería hoy, aunque claro ya sabía la respuesta que se vería tan hermosa como siempre. Cinco minutos después, Len se encontraba abordando su tren. Después de otros 20 minutos su tren se detuvo, se bajo de él y siguió su rumbo hacia la academia Vocaloid.

Al llegar a la academia, noto un lazo blanco entre los alumnos. Su corazón se acelero. Rin Kagamine era la portadora de ese lazo blanco y la dueña de su corazón. Rin Kagamine la hermosa rubia que muchos chicos deseaban por su gran inocencia y aspecto algo infantil pero hermoso. El sabía que no tenia oportunidad con ella; ya que ella tan hermosa y popular como se iba a fijar en el. El nerd del grado, el chico que usaba unos lentes pasados de modas y que todos molestaban. El sabia que la única razón por la que ella sabía que el existía era porque, la mejor amiga de Rin era la persona que mas se burlaba de el y Len era la persona que Rin defendía, aunque no siempre hablaba con el directamente si no con su amiga y la regañara por insultarlo. Pero también cada vez que Rin hablaba directamente con el. El rubio no podía emitir ni una silaba en la presencia de la rubia.

Len partió hacia su aula, cuando llego a su salón se dirigió a su asiento. Antes de llegar a su asiento, miro a Rin sentada en el escritorio de su asiento hablando con Miku, la aquamarine dirigió su vista hacia Len y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica. Rin dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaba Miku y Len se sonrojo. Miku solo soltó una carcajada, la aquamarine se levanto y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-¡Hola cuatrojos! Podrías dejar de ver a Rin y también dejar de babear. ¿Cómo si las aseadoras no tuvieran suficiente trabajo?- Dijo Miku con tono sarcástico.

-Vamos Miku déjalo en paz.- Rin defendió al rubio.

-¿Que no ves Rin? Si hubieras visto como te quedaba viendo, al muy tarado se le caía la baba.- Miku vio a Len con un eje de burla en su mirada. Len solo se sonrojo.- Mira Rinny como se sonroja con tu presencia.

-Miku! Por favor ve a sentarte y deja de molestar a Len.- Rin miro a Len y le dio una mirada de disculpa, el corazón del rubio latió furiosamente.

-De acuerdo solo me iré a sentar porque tu lo dices.- Miku sonrió a Rin- Tienes suerte cuatrojos que Rin se las tire de María Teresa.- Miku miro a Len con algo de odio- También tienes suerte de ser la obra de caridad de Rin- Con esa burla Miku molestaba a Len todo el tiempo que Rin lo defendía. Miku se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sentarse a su asiento.

-Lamento lo de Miku.- Rin dirigió su miraba a Len después de que Miku se sentara.- Ella es así y no te preocupes por lo que dijo.- Rin le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa. El corazón de Len iba a salir de su pecho. Pero de alguna forma Len se controlo y le hablo a Rin que estaba por irse a su asiento.

-N…No te pre… preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a ello, no es la primera vez.

-¿De verdad? No deberías dejar que te traten así. Eres una persona que se debe tratar con el debido respeto.- La rubia le dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Gracias.

La rubia solo sonrió una vez más y se dirigió a su asiento. Len hizo lo mismo. Los demás estudiantes entraron y atrás de ellos entraba el profesor. Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y comenzaron la clase en toda la hora Len no se pudo concentrar y solo miraba a una rubia con un lazo blanco. Ya después podía estudiar otra vez el tema de la clase.

**¡Hola! Bueno este es el producto de mi a medianoche escuchando k-pop y toda mi familia dormida y yo como todo una valiente XD despierta aunque todo me de miedo a esta hora! Pues es mi primera historia de Vocaloid. Esta idea me vino jugando Corazón de Melón. Está basada en el cambio drástico de Kentin. Espero que les hayas gustado. Ojala y me dejen un review! **

**Sayonara! Nos leemos la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular Pov. **

Rin Kagamine, la chica más hermosa de su clase y de la que estaba enamorado. Un joven rubio pensaba en la bella joven a la cual le pertenecía su corazón. Cada día después de la escuela, Len se dirigía al pequeño parque donde conoció al amor de su vida. El rubio recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback **

Un pequeño niño rubio de 6 años de edad, lloraba desconsoladamente en la área verde del parque de la cuidad. El llanto del niño, llamo la atención de una pequeña y hermosa niña que disfrutaba de un delicioso helado de chocolate. La pequeña rubia se acerco con curiosidad al lugar de origen de los lamentos. Al llegar al lugar donde se originaban los lamentos, la pequeña niña solo encontró a un niño rubio de su misma edad.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-N…No… m…me….pas…pasa….na…na…nada- Decía el niño entre cada hipeo.

-¿De verdad estas bien? Porque no parece- dijo con inocencia.

-Si… n…no te preocupes.-El llanto del niño se iba parando.

-¿Quieres de mi helado?- La niña extendió el brazo, para acercar el helado al niño.-¡Es de chocolate!- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy hermosa. El pequeño rubio se sonrojo, el nunca había sentido ese sentimiento. El no sabía cómo describirlo, se parecencia al sentimiento que le invadía cada vez que hacia una travesura y tenía miedo que su padre llegara y lo castigara, pero era un poco diferente. Ese sentimiento hacia que su corazoncito de 6 añitos se acelerara.

-No gracias- El niño agacho su cabeza.

-Ohh… ¿No te gusta el chocolate?-La pequeña pregunto con una mirada preocupada.

-Este… si me gusta, pero…

-¡Ahh! Ya entiendo…- La niña dijo sonriendo.- ¿No quieres compartir saliva conmigo, verdad?

-No es eso… es que creo que tu queras que alguien como yo agarre de tu helado.- El pequeño dijo en un triste tono.

- ¿Alguien como tú?- Dijo la pequeña.- Acaso…- El niño miro expectante a la pequeña.-¿Eres un… EXTRATERRES?-Pregunto la niña con gran inocencia.

-Etto… no soy un extraterrestre.-El niño se encontraba algo avergonzado.

-Si no eres un extraterrestre… ¿Qué tiene que te dé un poco de mi helado?- Pregunto, con unos ojos de gran curiosidad.

-Es que varias niñas no juegan conmigo, porque dicen que tengo gérmenes.- dijo el niño con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Gérmenes? Yo no creo que tengas gérmenes.

-¿De verdad, tu no crees eso?- El niño esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Ten te regalo mi helado para que te sientas mejor.- La niña le extendió el helado, que se estaba derritiendo, al pequeño; el cual lo tomo.

-¡Gracias!-El niño abrazo a la pequeña pero, por accidente el pequeño choco sus labios con la niña.- ¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes.- Sonrió la niña quitándole importancia al beso. Poco sabia la niña que era eso, ella siempre vio a su papa chocar los labios con su mama en las mañana. Ella creía que todo el mundo lo hacía. Así que acerco su boca a la del niño y le dio un casto beso en los labios, el niño se sonrojo. Era el segundo beso que recibía Len en los labios.

- ¡Rin! ¡Rin vamos a jugar!- Grito un pequeña niña de cabello aquamarine.

-Me tengo que ir.- sonrió por última vez la pequeña al niño. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde su amiga la esperaba. Cuando llego con ella el sonrió a su amiga y empezó a caminar. Antes de que la aquamarine se diera la vuelta para seguir a su amiga, le dirigió una mirada de odio al pequeño rubio. El niño se sintió incomodo por la mirada de la aquamarine.

**Fin del Flashback. **

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Rin, la primera vez que una niña lo trataba con cariño y la primera vez que compartía un beso en los labios con alguien. Len siempre se preguntaba si Rin recordaba ese día. Probablemente no, solo pensar en que Rin lo había olvidado le dolía al rubio. Después de ese día Len siempre iba al parque, para tratar de hablar con la niña pero cada vez que iba, la niña de cabello aquamarine se encontraba en compañía de Rin y todo el tiempo que Len quería acercarse la aquamarine le dirigía una mirada de odio y el retrocedía. Cuando empezó de nuevo la primaria su mayor sorpresa es que Rin se encontraba en el mismo salón que el pero no solo ella también la niña de cabello aquamarine, cual nombre era Miku Hatsune. Desde que Miku empezó a asistir a su escuela, empezaron las burlas y bromas y en quinto grado todo empeoro. Len comenzó a usar lentes y las burlas aumentaron. En séptimo grado las burlas y bromas seguían y un día Len pensó en que pasaría si su vida se acabara, pensó que todo sería mejor pero, cada vez que pensaba que ya no miraría la hermosa sonrisa de Rin dejaba de lado esos pensamientos. Para Len pensar en Rin era su escape de la realidad y de todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida ya que Rin siempre lo defendía y lo trataba con ternura. Len tenía medio de confesar sus sentimientos por Rin ya que temía que ella lo rechazara y porque no lo haría ella era la una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. El estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada por él.

Poco sabía que se equivocaba al respecto de los sentimientos de la joven rubia.

**Mina Ohayo! Pues aquí está el capitulo y lo subo hoy ya que el día que tenía planeado subirlo creo no tener tiempo. Pero todas mis publicaciones serán semanales. Las publicaciones se realizaran el día lunes! Bueno serán ese día hasta que empiece clases. Ya que el 21 empiezo la escuela es posible que cambie el día de publicación para el día domingo. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, les juro casi lloro de la emoción. **

**Dannii-XD; hahahaha mi primera cita en Corazón de Melón fue Kentin XD ahora agradezco haberlo tratado bien al chaval :P **

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha; Yo también amo Corazón de Melón y me gusta tu nombre! **

**Len-lun02 and SweetRinNeko; Esta historia está algo invertida XD casi siempre es Len el que defiende a Rin en los fanfics! Pero quería hacer algo diferente.**

**Nohe-chan; también estoy viciada con ese juego, ya que no puedo jugar Diabolik Lovers :'( y estoy en vacaciones donde yo estoy en Modo: Anti Vida Social tengo mucho tiempo para jugar solo que los puntos se me acaban. Parezco Tomoko de Watamote XD **

**Guest; Si esa era la idea hacer algo diferente. Yo creo que el Len "nerd" es dulce :D **

**LEEROY; Que bueno que te gusto mi historia. La continúe antes de lo previsto, gracias por tu review ;) **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, de verdad gracias! Perdón si no es muy largo pero como no sé si voy a disponer de tiempo para publicarlo no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir este capítulo hice lo mejor que pude. Por favor donen un review para la causa "Hacer más feliz a esta loca que escribe "Mi Corazón Te Pertenece"". Gracias a todos por leer. **

**Sayonara! Nos leemos la próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular Pov. **

Una joven rubia, despertaba inquieta después de su extraña pesadilla. Estaba alarmada y muy preocupada por su mejor amiga. El comportamiento de Miku era peor que antes. Cada día sus constantes insultos a un cierto rubio iban en aumento.

_**Flashback**_

-¡Vamos Rin! No te puedes enojar con migo por un estúpido cuatrojos.- Reclamaba la aquamarine.

-Miku ¿Qué no entiendes? Len es una persona y se merece en mismo respeto que tu y yo.-Reclamaba la rubia.

-Por favor Rin ¿Acaso estas ciega? ¿No te distes cuenta de cómo te miraba?- Preguntaba con algo de asombro Miku.

-Miku, de seguro el no me miraba, te miraba a ti.- Dijo con algo de decepción.

-¿Rin, acaso estas celosa?- Miku no podía creer el comportamiento de Rin.

-No…- Susurro la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.- No es que este celosa. Miku debes tratarlo mejor.

-¿Qué gano yo con tratarlo mejor?- Esa pregunta tenía un significado oculto.

-No sé, lo que tú quieras.

-Consígueme una cita con Kaito.

-¿¡QUE!? Pero si Kaito es…

- Yo sé Rin pero tengo que hablar con el de algo muy importante.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él en la escuela?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque es algo de suma delicadeza.

-Está bien tratare de que puedan hablar de ese tema tan _importante. _

-Gracias Rin. Bueno me voy no puedo llegar tarde.- Miku se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Dejando a cierta rubia muy confundida y preguntando se '_¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar Miku con mi novio?'_

_**Fin Del Flashback.**_

Rin estaba algo preocupada. Su pesadilla era muy realista, eso podía pasarle a ella. En su pesadilla, Rin estaba llorando mientras que un desconocido la abrazaba. Ella miraba a Miku y Kaito abrazado y besándose como una feliz pareja. El extraño joven que la abrazaba le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Por una extraña razón en los brazos del chico se sentían cálidos y seguros, como si la protegían de todo daño y dolor que podía sufrir.

La joven rubia pudo conciliar el sueño y se volvió a dormir, pero por una extraña razón el sentimiento de preocupación siguió y a los pocos minutos volvía a despertarse. En cierta casa de un famoso rubio, Len Kagamine estaba despierto aunque mañana o mejor dicho hoy era día de escuela. Len se quedo toda la noche navegando por internet. Todas las noches eran así, el no podía conciliar el sueño y se quedaba despierto a altas horas de la noche y madrugada navegando por internet. El joven rubio estaba preocupado después de la charla que tuvo con su padre.

_**Flashback**_

Len y su padre cenaban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. Hasta que el padre decidió hablar con su hijo.

-Len… eh notado que últimamente no eres el mismo.- su padre se escuchaba preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el rubio con algo de curiosidad.

-Me refiero, a que sonríes menos y pasas encerrado en tu cuarto.

-Papa, tú no pasas mucho tiempo en casa. Yo salgo, claro no mucho pero voy a caminar al parque del centro.

-Pero hijo me tienes preocupado. Yo se que por mi trabajo paso mucho tiempo fuera pero cada vez que vengo a pasar unos días contigo es casi siempre lo mismo. Nunca te miro salir con amigos y tampoco tienes novia.- Len miro fijamente a su padre y espero que siguiera hablando.- Mira el punto es que quiero que consideres mejor la propuesta que te hice de que te marcharas a una escuela militar.

-Claro que no.

-Pero hijo…- El rubio interrumpió a su padre.

-Papa eso está fuera de discusión no me quiero ir. No quiero y no puedo. Solo pensar que la dejaría de ver.

-¿A quién dejarías de ver?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-A Rin papa, no quiero dejar de ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules y su lacio cabello rubio.

-¿Rin es tu novia?- Pregunto algo sorprendido. El no estaba enterado que su hijo tenía una novia o que le gustara alguien al menos.

-No…- Dijo con decepción.- Pero ella es muy importante para mi papa. No puedo dejar de verla. Por favor no me mandes a la escuela militar.

-Está bien.-Dijo con resignación.- Pero si tu comportamiento no cambia. Entraras a la escuela militar. ¿Entendido?

-Si entiendo.

_**Fin del Flashback. **_

Después de esa noche ninguno de los dos jóvenes rubios estaba tranquilo. Rin se preguntaba qué era lo importante que Miku tenía que hablar con Kaito y Len Estaba preocupado ya que él no quería ir a la escuela militar y por esa razón su actitud frente a su padre cambio. Todos los días iba a la librería y pasaba toda la tarde leyendo libros y al llegar a casa le mentía a su padre, diciéndole que estaba con unos amigos. Después de un mes para Len todo empeoro.

.

.

.

Era sábado, estaban a mitad de año escolar y el joven rubio decidió ir al centro comercial, para despejar su mente. Len caminaba sin rumbo fijo y se preguntaba por qué decidió ir a ese lugar. Una hora paso y Len se encontraba algo cansado de caminar sin rumbo. Así que decidió sentarse en el área de comida del centro comercial. Pocos minutos después entre la multitud pudo notar un conocido lazo blanco que podía pertenecerle solo a una persona. Len comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde la rubia se detuvo. Lo que vio en ese momento rompió su frágil corazón a 10 metros del lugar donde él se encontraba; la chica que amaba se estaba besando con un joven de cabello azul.

A un par de metros atrás de Len se encontraba, una hermosa joven de cabello aquamarine viendo a su mejor amiga en una cita con el chico que amaba. Unos segundos después de ver a su amiga partir de la mano con Kaito hacia la heladería noto, a un joven rubio que ella conocía muy bien. En ese momento supo que Len y ella compartían los mismos sentimientos. Miku se dirigió al lugar donde Len estaba en estado de shock.

-Pero mira no mas a quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica sacando de su estado al rubio.

-Miku… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con algo de sorpresa y preocupación el rubio.

-Nada de tu incumbencia…-Dijo con desprecio.- Me imagino que tu estabas siguiendo a Rin.- Enarco su ceja.

-No… No yo no estaba siguiéndola.- Len bajo su mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿No entiendes verdad? Rin nunca se va a fijar en ti.- Esas simples palabras lastimaron a Len mas que cualquier insulto.- Ella no te va a amar nunca, nunca te ha notado y nunca habla de ti, bueno al menos no de una manera romántica.- El rubio se encontraba a punto de llorar, pero controlo las lagrimas que luchaban en salir.- Y sabes Rin tiene a Kaito, que es guapo, inteligente, tiene su lado tierno y especialmente no es tu. Kaito es lo que tú nunca llegaras a ser.- Miku miro con indiferencia a Len y se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos de Len por no llorar.- ¿Quiere llorar el cuatrojos? Pobre das pena insecto. Solo piensa Rin es bonita e inteligente, todos los chicos la desean. Acaso no pensaste que Rin podía tener novio. Sabes que ya no pierdo mi tiempo y mi saliva hablándote a ti cuatrojos.- Miku se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial. Ella no podía demostrar que le dolía. Que le dolía que su amiga estuviera con el chico al cual ama. Al menos ella no sería la única que sufriría. Ese cuatrojos que ella odiaba también iba a sufrir el dolor que ella siente. Poco sabía la aquamarine, el error que había cometido.

.

.

.

Len estaba destrozado, la persona que amaba era feliz pero él estaba desdichado. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaria las vidas de todos los que interactuaban con él. Ya no sería el chico bobo y cuatrojos que era pero odiaba. El iba a cambiar y todo el odio y tristeza que sentía le ayudarían para hacerse fuerte. El ya no sería el mismo.

-Papa, eh tomado una decisión.- Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Decisión? ¿Qué decidiste hijo?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Iré… iré a la escuela militar.- Dijo con seguridad el joven.

-Entonces… en 2 días te marchas.-Su padre estaba feliz por la decisión de su hijo.

.

.

.

El día lunes que Len no se presento Miku sintió algo de mal consigo misma. Ella sabia la razón o al menos la suponía por la cual Len no asistió a la escuela. Los días pasaron y Len no se presentaba en la escuela. Dos semanas pasaron hasta que Rin pregunto…

-Hey Miku ¿No se te hace raro que Len no se haya presentado a la escuela por toda una semana?- Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-No. Tambes se fue y ya no vuelva nunca más.- Dijo con indiferencia.- Además a nadie le haría falta.

-¡Oye! No seas así.

-Rin ¿A ti te gusta o te gustaba el cuatrojos?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Te seré sincera Miku. Len fue mi primer beso y mi primer amor, pero yo no era nada para el.- Dijo con tristeza. La aquamarine en ese momento se arrepiento de todo lo que le dijo a Len. El se fue había perdido la oportunidad de que Len y Rin estuvieran juntos par asi ella estar con Kaito.- Aunque la verdad hace un año todavía me gusta Len pero supere mi enamoramiento cuando me presentaste a Kaito y por eso te estoy muy agradecida. Por ti Kaito y yo estamos juntos.- Sonó la campana para cambio de clases.- Hay que apurarnos.- Rin empezó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase mientras que Miku pensaba en el error que había cometido.

.

.

.

Dos años después de que el joven rubio se propuso cambiar su apariencia y personalidad lo había logrado. Len estaba dispuesto a regresar a Tokio y tomar venganza contra Miku. Len Kagamine ya no era más el soso niñato de 15 años que se dejaba intimidar de todos. Ahora era un joven de 17 años, alto, fuerte, inteligente y muy atractivo. El joven rubio se dirigía a su viejo colegio donde estudiaba su antiguo amor. Se dirigía a la oficina donde todos los alumnos lo miraban con curiosidad. No podía esperar por ver a Miku y cobrarle por cada una de las bromas, burlas e insultos al que fue sometido.

.

.

.

**Mina Ohayo! Subí este capítulo como extra! El próximo lunes publicare el siguiente capítulo. Ya Len cambio, pobre Miku lo que le espera XD. En este capítulo vimos que Miku también sufre. Claro no más de lo que ella hace sufrir a mi pobre Len *-* **

**Nohe-chan: Claro que te agregare en Corazón de Melón. Diabolik Lovers tiene un juego y un manga *-* ver a esos sexy vampiros e investigar de ellos es mi pasión. Tomoko es fan de ellos también XD es mas tiene dos posters de Diabolik Lover en su cuarto si ves el capitul te das cuenta, eso si tienes que fijarte bien :P El sexy delegado ninja al menos a mi me aparece por todos parte es una de las razones por las cuales pierdo puntos de acción Q-Q qué bueno que te ah gustado mi fic. **

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Para escribirlo tuve que irme a un rincón de mi mente que casi ni yo use y ese es lo que yo pienso que es tierno XD Len es sexy hasta de payaso :P **

**Len-Kun02 and SweetRinNeko: Su primer beso XD que inocente era Rin. Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este les guste también. **

**Yoshina Rin: Que bueno que te haya gustado :D **

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Espero que les guste este capítulo y es de madrugada así que mi cerebro está algo cansado XD no se si quedo bien pero eso errores me sirven de experiencia para mejor en los siguiente capítulos. También estoy algo cansada así que prometo que los próximos capítulos trataran de ser mejores. Gracias a todos los que la pusieron de Favoritos y le dieron Follow. También gracias a los que comentaron todos ustedes me apoyan a ser mejor y poder seguir mejorando la historia. Arigato a todos lo que tomaron su tiempo para leer este capítulo. **

**Sayonara! Nos leemos la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regular Pov**

Rin Kagamine, despertaba para otro día de clases. En los últimos dos años, el aspecto de Rin había cambiado mucho. Su cabello era más largo llegaba a hasta las caderas. Era un poco más alta y sus pechos también se habían aumentado. Rin ya no era la pequeña joven de 15 años con apariencia loli. Su aspecto era más maduro pero su personalidad no había cambiado seguía siendo la alegre chica de hace dos años. La joven se alisto para ir al colegio. Vistió su típico uniforme, que consistía en una falda corta color azul marino, medias negras arriba de la rodia, una camisa formal blanca de manga larga, saco ligero color rojo y una moño delgado color negro(1). Salió de su cuarto y bajo a la sala de estar.

-Rin ¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto con cariño su madre.

-No mama, voy algo tarde así que solo tomare un jugo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya te sirvo tu jugo de naranja.-Su madre se dirigió al refrigerador y saco el cartón de jugo, tomo un vaso y sirvió el jugo. Se lo entrego a su hija.

-Gracias mama.- Rin sonrió y tomo el jugo. Lo dirigió a sus labios y dio un sorbo.- Mama ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de Miku hoy? Es su cumpleaños y queríamos hacer una pijamada.

-Está bien. Pero quiero que mañana vengas directo de la escuela, tenemos que hacer limpieza.

-Está bien. Gracias. Ya me voy se me hace tarde.- Rin coloco el vaso vacio en el lava platos y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes darle un beso en la mejía a su madre.

-Que te vaya bien amor.- le dijo su madre, cuando se ponía los zapatos para salir.

-Adiós mami.-Dijo. A su madre le gustaba que Rin le dijera mami le recordaba a cuando era pequeña y Rin trataba de llamar su atención. La rubia salió de su casa emprendió camino hacia su colegio.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Miku y el aniversario de su noviazgo de 3 años con Kaito. Rin recordaba como en el cumpleaños de Miku se convirtió en la novia de Kaito.

**_Flashback_**

_Hace tres años…_

-Feliz cumpleaños, Miku.- Dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

-Hola chicas.- Dijo muy animado Kaito.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estas Kaito?- Dijo animada Miku.

-Bien. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.- Kaito le dio un beso en la mejilla. La aquamarine se sonrojo.- Rin ¿Podemos hablar, en privado?- Miku se entristeció pero lo oculto.

-Claro.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Rin y Kaito se dirigieron hacia el patio de atrás de la casa de Miku. Dejando a una muy triste Miku atrás pero lo disimulo, ella sabía de lo que quería hablar Kaito con Rin. Aunque esperaba que Kaito se avergonzara o que Rin lo rechazara, aunque era muy probable que no pasara. Mientras Miku ocultaba su tristeza, Kaito no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Rin, se que desde hace poco nos conocemos y que solo hablamos una que otra vez, pero quería decirte que me gustas mucho…- La cara de Kaito estaba rojo y su corazón latía fuertemente, mientras Rin se encontraba sorprendida y feliz.- Te quería preguntar si…. ¿Querías… si querías ser… m…mi novio perdón quiero decir mi novia?- El corazón de los dos parecía que iba a explotar.

-Sí, Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Kaito.- Dijo Rin muy feliz y sonrojada. Kaito estaba muy feliz tanto que beso a Rin de sorpresa.

-Lo siento, pero es que…- La rubia lo interrumpió.

-Está Bien no te preocupes.- Dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno… volvamos a la fiesta.- Kaito tomo la mano de Rin y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Por una extraña razón la felicidad de la rubia había disminuido y se preguntaba porque ese beso… ese beso con Len había venido a su mente en el momento en que Kaito la beso.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

En ese momento Rin había chocado con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo en rubio de ojos azules. El momento en que los ojos del chico se cruzaron con los ojos de la chica se sonrojo. El sabia que esos hermosos ojos zafiros solo pertenecían a alguien, esa chica que le robo el corazón hace unos años y de la que él pensaba que ya no sentía nada por ella. Pero se equivocaba.

-Si estoy bien.- Len extendió su mano para ayudar a Rin a levantarse. En ese momento la rubia se fijo que el misterioso chico llevaba el uniforme de su colegio.- Disculpa pero… veo que llevas el uniforme del colegio Sweet Amoris.

-Si este pues… me eh trasferido. Creo que seré tu nuevo compañero.- Dijo el rubio con algo de nerviosismo.- Si quieres… podemos ir juntos. Ya vamos a llegar.

-Está bien.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al rubio, pero como la rubia era despistada no se dio cuenta. Así Rin retomo su camino al lado del rubio. Rin no lo podía negar pero el chico era muy atractivo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto. La respuesta nunca llego ya que en ese momento ya habían llegado al colegio y no pudieron seguir conversando.

-Me tengo que ir a la dirección. Nos vemos luego Rin.- Len se puse nervioso como un chico que acababa de llegar a la cuidad sabia el nombre de ella. Se apresuro y dijo.-¡Nos vemos!- y siguió su camino hacia la dirección. Dejando a una rubia muy confundida.

.

.

.

Miku estaba hablando muy animadamente con Kaito. Estaba feliz ya que él fue el primero en felicitarla por su cumpleaños ya que sus padres ni siquiera hablaron con ella. Supuestamente tenían un trabajo muy importante.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-Pregunto con curiosidad, Miku.

-Pues llevo helado de toronja.- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.- Quería darle un regalo a Rin ya que estos días ha estado algo ocupada por todo eso de que va a solicitar una beca en esa escuela de música en América. Ha estado practicando mucho con el violín.

-¿Por qué toronja?- Pregunto con sorpresa la aquamarine. Ya que su amiga odiaba la toronja.

-Porque como es la fruta favorita de Rin.- Dijo Kaito antes de que Miku pudiera decirle al chico que su amiga odiaba la toronja. Lo pensó mejor y tal vez así lograba que ellos se pelearan o algo y ella pudiera salir con Kaito un rato antes de la pijamada.

-Ah está bien.- Dijo la aquamarine. En ese momento llegaron al colegio.- Bueno tengo que ir a mi clase. Se me olvido mi cuaderno de matemáticas y no pude hacer la tarea tratare de hacerla antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Tú siempre de olvidadiza. Tendré que castigarla señorita.

-¿Cómo me castigaras?- Miku seguía el juego de Kaito.

-Hoy vendrás a comer helado conmigo. No acepto ningún pero.- dijo Kaito con alegría.

-No todos menos eso.- Dijo Miku con tristeza fingida. Al final dando una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos.- Dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa. Kaito se dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Rin. Mientras Miku se dirigió a su clase a buscar su cuaderno de matemáticas con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Kaito sentía que algo se le olvidaba pero no sabía que era. No le dio importancia y siguió buscando a su novia. Después de unos minutos se encontró con una hermosa rubia.

-Hola hermosa.- Dijo Kaito.

-Ah hola ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Rin con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo con preocupación el amante del helado.

-Si no te preocupes solo eh estado algo cansada. Ya sabes la práctica y todo eso.- Dijo la rubia quitándole importancia al tema.

-Hablando de eso. Te tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.- Te traje helado de tu fruta favorita.- Rin sonrió.- Te traje helado de… Toronja.- Dijo Kaito muy emocionado. Rin estaba confundida con una gotita estilo anime.

-Kaito… gracias aprecio la intención pero, mi fruta favorita es la naranja y la toronja no es una de las frutas que más me gusta.- Trato de ser gentil.

-Ah bueno entonces si quieres me como el helado. Porque de verdad es delicioso. Ya felicite a Miku por su cumpleaños. Hoy es un día muy especial.

-Cierto todavía no eh visto a Miku. Hoy haremos una pijamada.

-Que bueno. Hoy de verdad es un día muy especial primero porque es el cumpleaños de Miku y segundo porque… porque sabes se me ah olvidado porque…- Kaito puso una cara pensativa mientras Rin estaba triste como era posible que Kaito lo haya olvidado. Primero lo de la toronja y ahora esto que seguía ¿Que olvidara el cumpleaños de ella?- Ah ya me acorde.- Rin se alegro pero esa felicidad no duro mucho.- Hoy me mandaran ese helado que es muy difícil de conseguir.

-Kaito ¿No hay nada más que debes recordar?- Preguntaba con algo de tristeza la rubia.

-Creo que si pero creo que no tiene importancia si no, no lo olvidaría.- La rubia quería llorar, pero no lo haría.

-Está bien me tengo que ir. Adiós.- dijo con tristeza.

-Hablamos después.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su próxima clase estaba triste quería llorar pero no lo haría. Ella ya se lo imaginaba era la segunda vez que Kaito olvidaba su aniversario. Será que este el fin de su relación con el amante del helado.

.

.

.

El joven rubio se encontraba en su asiento. Ignorando a todos a su alrededor, todas las chicas lo miraban con curiosidad y los chicos también. El rubio se miraba misterioso y también como alguien muy imponente (2). Una muy hermosa aquamarine entro en el salón, la presencia de esa chica llamo la atención del chico.

-Miku feliz cumpleaños.- Entro un chica rubia y abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa la aquamarine.- ¿Tu mama te dio permiso para la pijamada?

-Sí y tus padres ¿te dieron permiso para que la hiciéramos?

-En realidad ya sabes… tenían trabajo que hacer.- dijo con tristeza la aquamarine. Eso llamo la atención del rubio.

-Este… lo siento.-Dijo con algo de tristeza la rubia. Al rubio se le estrujo el corazón, no le gusto ver a Rin triste.- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Está bien. Hay que sentarnos.- Se dirigieron al asiento de Rin que curiosamente estaba enfrente del de Len. Cuando la aquamarine se sentó en el escritorio del asiento de Rin. Miro con curiosidad al rubio. Len solo se limito a darle una sexy sonrisa que hizo que la aquamarine se sonrojara.- Bien… ¿De qué… qui… quieres ha…hablar?- La mirada del rubio ponía nerviosa a Miku por una razón esa mirada le llamaba la atención. Podía notar en ella algo de misterio y un eje de rencor. Después de estar hipnotizada por la mirada del rubio, decidió dirigir su atención hacia su amiga.

-Este bueno… sabes hoy es el aniversario de mi noviazgo con Kaito.- Len ponía atención así que dirigió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido del salón para que no se dieran cuenta las chicas que el escuchaba su platica.

-Si claro hace tres años que están juntos.- La aquamarine recordaba ese día con cada detalle. Fue el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

-Bueno… Kaito lo olvido nuestro aniversario.- Eso sorprendió al rubio y a la aquamarine.- Ya es la segunda vez que pasa. Estaba pensando que la mejor opción es que… terminemos.- El rubio sintió algo de felicidad y la aquamarine hacia su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su alegría.- Las cosas no son las mismas ya. Estaba pensando en terminar con el mañana. Por eso quiero tu opinión. ¿Crees que le debo de dar otra oportunidad o… o mi relación con el esta mas que perdida?- Una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia y a esa lagrima le siguió otra y otra. La rubia las limpio todas con sus palmas. En ese momento Len deseo poder consolarla pero sabía que no podía.

-Rin… por favor no llores. Odio verte llorar.- Era cierto. Aunque Miku sentía algo de rencor hacia Rin por estar con Kaito. No podía negar que la quería mucho.- Mira… hay algo que nunca te dije. Yo estoy enamorada de Kaito.- Esa noticia sorprendió a ambos Rubios pero Len recobro la postura para que ambas chicas no se dieran cuenta que eran oídas.- Puede que no es el momento para decírtelo ya que estamos en la escuela y alguien nos puede oír pero, ya no aguanto Rin. Amo a Kaito desde el momento que lo conocí. Puedo sonar egoísta pero te odie cuando aceptaste ser su novia.- la aquamarine soltó una lagrima.- Pero ya no siento rencor hacia ti no es tu culpa y sobre tu relación con Kaito créeme que si yo fuera tu terminaría con él. No lo digo para que termines con el pero… yo se que todo eso que él lo olvide te lastima mucho y te pones triste. Por la misma razón de que te quiero me duele verte triste. Créeme que aunque termines con Kaito, no tratare de estar con él. Porque eso te lastimaría.- Dijo Miku regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia. Cada una de sus palabras fue cierta.

*****-Miku por eso te quiero- la rubia se levanto y abrazo a su amiga. Sorprendiendo a su amiga.- terminare con Kaito ya no soporto sentirme triste cada vez que olvida algo importante y solo piensa en helado. Hoy por ejemplo olvido que odio la toronja y me quiso regalar un helado de toronja.- Rin soltó una leve carcajada ante eso.- El es un buen chico y lo quiero. Me di cuenta que ya no lo amo tanto como antes. Te quiero eres como una hermana para mi Miku. Aunque algunas veces tratas mal a las personas.

-Oye. Eso fue hace dos años. Ya no lo hago más.

-Sí pero ¿Durante cuánto tiempo molestaste a Len?

-Está bien. Si, fui muy inmadura en ese tiempo pero ya no.- Dijo con una sonrisa la aquamarine.- Aunque era divertido molestarlo.- Len se tenso.

-Nunca cambias ¿verdad? Bueno ya va a empezar la clase hay que sentarnos.- Dijo Rin.- Mañana hablare con Kaito.

-Hoy Kaito me invito a comer helado.- la rubia se sorprendió.- Tranquila no iré, me necesitas le diré que algo surgió.

-Gracias.

-Bueno chicos siéntense.- El profesor Reiji dijo mientras entraba al salón.- Hoy por lo visto tenemos a un nuevo alumno. ¿Podría presentarse joven?- Pregunto con respeto el profesor.

-Claro señor. Soy… Len Kagamine.- Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el rubio. Que tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro; Len dirigió su mirada a Miku dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica a la aquamarine. Miku se tenso y la preocupación la invadió.- Hace dos años fui su compañero pero, por unas razones fui trasferido a una escuela militar. Es un gusto estar con ustedes otra vez.- El rubio mantuvo su mirada sobre la aquamarine y su sonrisa sarcástica pero sexy, perturbaba a la aquamarine. Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban sorprendidos. Era imposible que aquel joven de hace dos años y el que estaba parado en medio de la clase fueran los mismo. Todas la chicas estaban sorprendidas por el gran atractivo del chico era imposible que él era aquella persona de hace dos año. La aquamarine era la más sorprendida de todas. Definitivamente lo que restaba del año iba a ser largo y muy intenso. Definitivamente. Seria. Interesante.

**Mina Ohayo! Estoy enamorada del final de este capítulo *-* especialmente porque estaba escuchando una canción perfecta para la presentación de Len XD era como si se juntaba a la perfeccion con el momento. La canción era ****_"This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like" _****Bitches eh cambiado y no seré de ninguna de ustedes(al menos si no son Rin XD) la canción era perfecta para ese momento tal vez es rara y no sea de mis favoritas pero encajaba con el momento. Si quieren entrar en el tono mismo que el mío lean otra vez la parte que va a estar marcada con un: * escuchando el inicio de la canción y verán que encaja perfectamente con el momento XD claro si quieren. La canción y la cantante son raros pero encaja (es como la quinta vez que lo digo XD) **

**(1) **El uniforme es el de Toradora. El uniforme de los chicos es el mismo de los chicos de Toradora.

**(2) **Todos miran a Len como los chicos de Kaichou wa maid sama miraban a Usui. Usui: uno de mis tantos amores platónicos. XD

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, los que la pusieron de favoritos y le dieron follow gracias de verdad. **

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Hahaha Len es sexy XD Si Miku sufre pero que se le va a ser tengo muchas ideas que poner en práctica con Miku. Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo mi historia. :* Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Nohe-chan:****Espero que este capítulo te guste. Yo también quiero ver ese anime ya no aguanto Q-Q lo bueno es que lo van a estrenar en el mes de mi cumpleaños será el mejor regalo y no me va a importara si será atrasado XD Ver a mis queridos Shuu, Subaru y Ayato sería un deleite para mi vista. Yo soy denysse1999 en Corazón de Melon. Este episodio es uno de los que más me gusta espero que me sigas leyendo y que comentes también. Gracias por tu apoyo *W***

**Juuasdf:** **El comienzo de la venganza puede que tome un tiempo no se todavía. La reacción de Rin puede que no sea muy buena ahí veremos. Gracias qué bueno que te haya gustado :D espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo ;) **

**Estefa-chan: ****Gracias por ser mi nueva lectora! XD Si yo también estoy como que va a regresar Wow Fantastic Baby! XD Yo soy nueva en eso de Corazón de Melón y no estoy muy adelantada por unos problemas que me surgieron no eh podido avanzar y me eh basado de todos esos spoilers para crear la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**Nea Kagamine-chan: ****Gracias a mis otras nuevas lectoras por su apoyo también. El próximo lunes también sabrán más de estos tres. Gracias por su Review y espero que siguán leyendo mi historia. **

**Gabriela Kagamine:**** La es lo que más quiero escribir todavía no tengo idea que será pero cuando lo escriba la inspiración. Como en el de hoy. Gracias por tu apoyo :D **

**Loli-Kagamine02: ****Aquí está el nuevo capítulo (Obvio XD si no, no estaría contestando review :P) Si su amor es tierno lástima que no se lo han confesado. Por poco pongo a Len Friend- Zone :P Mi cuenta es denysse1999. Si ese mi nombre XD tengo muchos problemas cuando alguien lo escribe siempre se confunden. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo te guste ;)**

**Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: ****Que buenos que les gusto el capitulo. La venganza posiblemente sea lo mejor pero también lo peor que les pase a esos tres :/ Sera interesante. SweetRinNeko qué bueno que te gusto y si Len llego más sexy que nunca. Len-kun02: Si Miku fue medio idiota pero ella quiere a Rin y como dijo en este capítulo no es capaz de hacerle daño aunque los ha tratado de separar tanto como Yuno quiso impedir la declaración de Yukki XD ese conejo rosado me mato de la risa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo y por su review. **

**Rolly Kagamine: ****No la va a descuartizar XD no quiero que esta historia termine como School Days solo que sería al revez seria como. Len mata a Miku y Rin se entera y llama a Len y el creyendo que Rin le va a decir que estarán por siempre juntos lo mate :P no solo pensar que matan a Mi Len me duele. Gracias por tu apoyo y review. **

**Danny-Miku: ****Algunas veces tener esta imaginación mía es malo y me refiero a la escuela. Paso en mi propio Wonderland XD y por eso pierdo la concentración pero bueno me ayuda a mejorar esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo y review.**

**Gracias otra vez a todos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Len es tan Wow Fantastic Baby! XD ese tonito lo tengo grabado. Si mi Onee-chan lee esto te quiero decir que funcione escuche ladies' code y boom XD resulto en este capítulo. **

**Como dije arriba marcare con un * la parte que hice escuchando la canción de Porcelain Black para que si quieren la lean de nuevo y escuchen la canción. Al menos a mi me gusto como esa canción complementaba esa parte del capítulo. Los que vieron los pitufos 2 Si yo la vi XD pues esa misma canción salió en el momento que Pitufina y Vexy tenían la carrera con las cigüeñas vi esa película porque tengo un hermano y claro quién no adora a los pitufos XD Este es mi capítulo más largo y creo que hasta ahorita el mejor discúlpenme si no están de acuerdo. Gracias otra vez. Por todas esas nuevas lectoras que tuve y también por las que me apoyaron desde el inicio de la historia. Bueno… el próximo capítulo será el próximo lunes y bueno será la última vez que publique los lunes el 5 capitulo lo publicaría el sábado o el domingo ya que el 21 empiezo clases. **

**Sayonara! Nos leemos la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Regular Pov **

Era más que imposible. Ese chico no podía ser Len Kagamine. Rin lo notaba, Len tenía la mirada más dulce que ella había visto, en cambio este chico en su mirada solo se reflejaba odio y rencor. Rin estaba feliz que Len hubiera regresado pero esa alegría se esfumo al momento de ver la mirada de odio y la sonrisa sarcástica que le dirigía a Miku. Ella sabía que el regreso se Len no traería nada bueno para su mejor amiga; simplemente lo presentía.

El joven rubio estaba feliz por la reacción que había causado con sus compañeros. Todos se arrepentirían por cada uno de los insultos y broma del que él había sido víctima. Miku Hatsune se las iba a pagar. La clase se había sumido en un silencio total después de la presentación del rubio.

-Bueno puede sentarse, señor Kagamine.- Ordeno el profesor. Len solo asintió.

La clase paso normalmente excepto para un joven aquamarine que se sentía observada pero cada vez que volteaba nadie la miraba. Se estaba volviendo loca por la sonrisa sarcástica del rubio. Estaba nerviosa creía que Len la observaba pero todo eso solo era parte de su imaginación. El joven rubio no podía apartar la mirada de la hermosa rubia que se encontraba sentada enfrente. Las clases siguieron su curso sin ningún inconveniente. A la hora del almuerzo, Miku y Rin se encontraba en el patio de la escuela comiendo silenciosa.

-Etto… Rin como a cambiado Len se ha vuelto muy atractivo. ¿No crees?- Dijo con algo de vergüenza la aquamarine. Mientras que la rubia solo se rio de su amiga.- ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto con sorpresa.

-Es que Miku, nunca me imagine que lo dirías. Tu orgullo es muy gran para admitirlo pero por lo que veo me equivoque.- Miku se sonrojo fuertemente.- ¿Miku, no será que estas atraída por Len? Me refiero a que todas tus bromas solo eran un intento por llamar la atención de Len y que….

-Rin ya te explique que eh estado enamorada de Kaito por un tiempo es imposible que ese cuatrojos me atraiga.

-Yo creo que tu amor por Kaito ha sido confundido.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.-Creo que tu sentías algo por Len desde antes y que tal vez sientas algo por Kaito puede que se volvió más fuerte por el hecho de que Len se fue y te enfocaste mas en Kaito.- Miku estaba más roja que un tomate.-Pero… si tienes razón Len se ha vuelto muy atractivo, aunque de cierta forma prefiero mas al Len que usaba anteojos.- Dijo con algo de vergüenza la rubia.

-¿Cómo? Rin debes de estar ciega. Yo prefiero a este Len….- La aquamarine dejo de hablar en ese instante. Mientras que su amiga la miraba de una forma picara.

-Parece que la pequeña Miku ya admitió sus sentimientos.- Rin vio a su amiga y noto que tenia la vista fija hacia al suelo.- Veras… Miku es cierto ahora que Len volvió más atractivo es posible que ahora todas las chicas se fijen mas en el pero antes de que Len partiera a esa escuela militar el tenia algo. Ese algo fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él.-El tono de vos de Rin se escuchaba triste. Su amiga dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia.

-¿Y que era?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Len, tenía una dulzura en la mirada que fue remplazada por odio y rencor. Me entristece su mirada ahora y antes esa misma mirada me hacia sonreír y me trasmitía que todo iba a estar bien. Ahora no, ver los ojos de Len es como ver los ojos de alguien despiadado. No sé si lo notaste pero al ver sus ojos te hace sentir miedo.-Rin estaba triste y Miku estaba sorprendida.

-¿Rin, lo amaste mucho, verdad?

-Si, Miku. Lo ame mucho pero mi relación con el era más que imposible.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No quiero que te sientas mal Miku.- Miku sabía que Rin tenía ganas de llorar.

-Rin sabes que me puedes contar todo. Soy tu mejor amiga.

-Esa es la razón por la que no podía estar con Len. Soy tu mejor amiga. Miku bien sabes que te quiero pero tus insultos a Len iban en aumento sabía que no ibas a parar. Si estaba con Len era posible que te perdiera a ti. Créeme que ame mucho a Len. Nunca supe porque tenías algo de rencor contra él y creo que nunca lo sabré. ¿Sabes por qué?- Miku solo susurro un pequeño 'No'.- Porque creo que ni tú misma sabias porque lo molestabas.- Era cierto. Miku no sabía porque molestaba a Len. Ella siempre sintió que él le podía arrebatar a Rin pero no era razón suficiente para molestarlo.- Miku te quiero espero que eso lo sepas y que no te enojes por lo que dije.

-No está bien. Tienes razón.

-¿La tengo?- Pregunto con sorpresa.

-La tienes, creo que si me hubiera enojado contigo por estar con Len.-Rin estaba sorprendida. Miku siempre quería tener ella la razón y nunca admitía sus errores; aun por muy claros que fuera.- ¿Cuándo dejaste de sentir algo por él?-Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Cuando pensé algo. Pero creo que no era así.- Dijo Rin con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué era?

-Creía que tú estabas enamorada de Len y si era así no me quería entrometer. Creí que lo molestabas para llamar su atención. Mira, allí esta Kaito creo que mejor hablo con el ahora.

-Sí. Este deberías.- Las palabras de la rubia la dejaron sorprendida. Rin ella estaba muy enamorada de Len y ella había sido la razón por la que no estuvo con él. Ella fue la razón por la que su amiga no fue completamente feliz por un tiempo. La aquamarine siguió comiendo su almuerzo en silencio pero, ella no contaba con que cierto rubio había escuchado su conversación con Rin.

.

.

.

-¡Kaito! ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto su novia.

-¡Claro!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Veras Kaito creo que… ya no deberíamos ser novios.- Dijo con nerviosismo su novia.

-¿Cómo? Rin pero si…

-Kaito te quiero mucho….

-Pero, no me amas.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Kaito llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Tanto que esta relación se volvió más como una responsabilidad. Tú me tratas mas como una amiga que como una novia ahora.

-Pero Rin tú me importas mucho y te amo.

-Kaito ¿Acaso sabes que día es hoy?

-Claro que lo sé. Hoy es 31 de Agosto el cumpleaños de Miku.

-¿Sabes lo que celebramos tu y yo este día?

-Tú y yo…-Fue en ese que la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.- Rin lo siento. Por favor perdóname.

-Está bien Kaito. Es que ya no es lo mismo. Desde la última vez que olvidaste nuestro aniversario, eh sentido que nuestra relación cambio mucho.

-Te entiendo. Creo que si tú quieres terminar esta relación está bien. ¿Puedes darme un último abrazo?- Dijo con tristeza

-Claro.- Rin abrazo fuertemente a Kaito. Cuando por fin se separaron. Rin siguió hablando.- No creo que fuera nuestro último abrazo. Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga claro si me lo permites.- Kaito mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos. Solo quería mi último abrazo como tu novio.- Kaito sonrió pero la alegría no se mostro en sus ojos. La campana sonó anunciando el final del almuerzo.- Bueno me tengo que ir… '_amiga'._

-Claro nos vemos luego _'amigo'._-Rin sonrió una vez más. Esa sonrisa expresaba su gratitud hacia él.- Voy a ir a buscar a Miku. Adiós Kaito.

-Adiós Rin.- Los dos se dieron una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar para el lado contrario.

.

.

.

Cuando las clases terminaron Rin busco a Miku por todos lados no la miraba desde el almuerzo antes de que fuera a hablar con Kaito. Cuando regreso a la banca en la que estaba comiendo con Miku. La aquamarine no se encontraba mas ahí y no se presento en las ultimas 3 materias del día. Rin estaba en el segundo piso en el laboratorio de ciencias, estaba vacío, cuando estaba a punto de partir algo llamo su atención, ese algo se encontraba en el patio atrás de la escuela. El cual se podía ver por la ventana del laboratorio. Rin pudo distinguir a su amiga… besando a cierto rubio muy apasionadamente. Por alguna razón su corazón se estrujo pero lo ignoro y vio como Miku dirigía su vista hacia ella. La aquamarine se sorprendió y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El rubio dirigió su vista al lugar donde la aquamarine observaba. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, en ese momento soltó la cintura de la aquamarine. Miku al estar libre del agarre se dispuso a ir donde su amiga sin quitar la vista de ella pero al ver a su amiga, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza. La rubia desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Rin llego a la primera planta y salió de la escuela aun quedaban unos que otros compañeros hablando cuando dirigió su vista para atrás ahí vio a Miku corriendo hacia su dirección.

-Rin, quería preguntarte algo…-Gumi era su salvación no quería hablar con la aquamarine.- Mira no me va muy bien en Algebra y quería ver ¿Si podías darme tutoría?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Si quieres te ayudo con la tarea de hoy. Pero vámonos ahorita. No puedo llegar tarde a mi casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro vamos.-Gumi abrazo a Rin. Eso hizo que Miku dejara de correr. Rin y Gumi empezaron a caminar. Rin giro su cabeza y le dio una última mirada a Miku. La aquamarine vio la tristeza en su mirada. Miku quería llorar pero no lo hizo y dijo en voz baja para ella misma.

-Gomenasai, por decepcionarte.- Soltó una lagrima.

.

.

.

Rin llego a su casa, a las cinco de la noche. Estaba agotada mentalmente, sentía que no podía procesar la información; todo lo que paso ese día. Rin encontró a su madre en la cocina.

-Tadaimasu.

-¿Rin, No ibas a quedarte a dormir con Miku?-Pregunto con curiosidad su madre.

-Hubieron inconvenientes.- Rin ya no podía aguantar más y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué paso, hermosa?- Pregunto su madre mientras la consolaba.

-Ella me traiciono. Ella sabía lo que yo sentí por él y no le importo. Pisoteo mi confianza con yo se la entregaba toda. ¿Por qué mama? ¿Porque lo hizo? Ella me dijo que no sentía nada por el.- Rin lloraba cada vez mas fuerte.-No quería llorar. No debo llorar.

-Si debes, tienes que liberar tus sentimientos, hija.-Su madre la abrazaba fuertemente, se encontraban en el suelo, Rin no sabía porque estaban ahí pero no le siguió dando importancia.- ¿Qué paso mi amor?

-Miku beso… a un chico que me antes gustaba.

-Rin ¿Miku beso a Kaito?-Pregunto con sorpresa.

-No mama. Ella beso a Len. ¿Te acuerdas del chico que te dije que me gustaba hace mucho?- Su madre asintió.- El volvió hoy a la escuela. Es cierto que desde que empecé a salir con Kaito ya no sentía nada por él además de cariño por ser mi primer amor. Es que Miku sabía lo que sentí por el pero le importo un comino y lo beso. Cuando yo a ella no le haría algo igual. Miku me confesó que estaba enamorada de Kaito y me sentí mal porque yo era su novia y ella lo conoció antes que yo pero yo no sabía y créeme que si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera aceptado ser la novia de Kaito. Sabes ahora solo me pregunto ¿Si esta era su venganza?- El llanto de Rin se comenzaba a tranquilizar pero las lagrimas no paraba de salir.- ¿Por qué me dolerá tanto aquí?- Rin dirigió su mano a su pecho, el lugar donde se supone que estaba su corazón pero, por alguna razón ella sentía que no estaba más ahí.

-Tiene que doler, hija pero veras como poco a poco desaparece.- Liliana beso la cabeza de Rin.-Debes descansar.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron Rin no le dirigía la palabra a Miku. La aquamarine había tratado de todo por hablar con su mejor amiga pero ella siempre la evitaba. El lunes de la tercera semana a la hora del almuerzo Miku fue a hablar con el rubio. Que se encontraba cerca de un árbol en el patio de atrás. El rubio se encontraba solo esa era la única área solitaria en todo el patio. Len al ver que Miku se acercaba se removió los audífonos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo con tono de odio.

-¿Por qué me besaste el día de mi cumpleaños?-Demando la aquamarine.

-¿Qué tiene si te bese? Además tú pudiste apartarme pero, no lo hiciste. Ambos somos culpables.-Dijo con indiferencia el rubio.-No creas que disfrute ese beso, fue asqueroso…- Miku le dio una cachetada a Len. La mejilla del rubio se enrojeció.- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-¡Pídeme perdón!-Len soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te pida perdón? La que debe pedir perdón es otra. La que me ridiculizo todos estos años fuiste tú.-Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿De venganza?-Miku empezó a llorar.- Perdí a mi mejor amiga por tu culpa. La única persona que se preocupaba por mí. Lo que más me sorprende es como Rin tan dulce y cariñosa ¿Se pudo enamorar de ti una vez? Espero que no pase otra vez.-Miku lloraba pero no sollozaba.- Se que fui mala contigo. Me arrepiento, por todo eso pero ¿Crees que vengarte te hace mejor que yo?- Lo ultimo Miku lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Puede que lo que hice no me haga mejor que tu pero, piensa un momento. Aquí la única que traiciono a su mejor amiga fuiste tú, besándome a mi.- Len no borraba su sonrisa.- Es posible que Rin no te lo perdone nunca. ¿Te gusta, Miku, te gusta estar sola? No creo que además de Rin tengas otra verdadera amiga. Rin de seguro tiene muchas. Piénsalo, Miku, ella es todo lo que tú nunca serás. Ella es dulce, honesta, tierna y principalmente no es tu.- Miku se acordó de todo lo que le dijo a Len ese día. El día que ella sin notarlo había destruido un corazón.- ¿Creíste que por besarte, sentía algo por ti? Si lo creíste. ¿Piensas que te iba a elegir sobre Rin?

-Tú no me importas Len. Tú no le importas a nadie. Tu a ella no le importas nada. Por ella, tú te puedes ir al infierno y no le importaría. Rin prefiere al otro Len. El que no hacia este tipo de cosas. Tal vez cambiaste tu aspecto y usas lentes de contacto pero para mí y para Rin seguirás siendo ese chico nerd que usaba lentes y ropa pasada de moda. Por lo menos cuando eras un nerd tenías el amor de Rin. Ahora le importas un carajo.- Miku se dio la vuelta.- Mejor me voy.

Aunque Len odiara admitirlo, la aquamarine tenía razón pero él no se detendría. El seguiría su venganza costara lo que costara. Poco sabia el rubio que al tratar de cumplir su venganza podría perder la perspectiva del que tenia, la única chica que el amaba y la única que lo amo de verdad y no como ahora que todas solo se fijan en su apariencia.

.

.

.

Maldito idiota… se las iba a pagar. Si ella no podía arreglar las cosas con Rin ese maldito rubio egocéntrico se las iba a pagar. ¿Porque la había besado?

**_Flashback_**

Miku decidió no asistir a las últimas clases. Tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza. Estaba cansada. Cuando las clases terminaron, Miku iba a ir a buscar a Rin pero antes de que pudiera entrar al edificio. Un atractivo rubio la entretuvo.

-¿Estás bien? No te vi en las últimas clases.- Dijo el rubio.

-Si estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con curiosidad la aquamarine.

-Te estaba buscando a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-Estaba confundida.

-Quería hacer esto…-Len beso a Miku con desesperación. La aquamarine estaba sorprendida estaba a punto de alejar al rubio pero, sus manos no reaccionaban. Se encontró correspondiendo el beso. Cuando se separo de Len dirigió su miraba hacia la segunda planta. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga viéndola con incredulidad y ella recordó todo lo que Rin le había dicho que una vez sintió por el chico que acababa de besar. El joven rubio dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que ella miraba y quedo sorprendido ahí se encontraba la chica que amaba viendo como besaba a Miku. Len soltó a Miku y ella libre del agarre del chico se quiso dirigir donde su amiga pero Rin negó con la cabeza y hizo que Miku se detuviera. Rin desapareció de la vista de ambos y Miku de la de Len.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Miku estaba caminando por los solitarios pasillos del colegio cuando vio que Rin salía del baño de mujeres. Rin vio a Miku con indiferencia, la misma forma como la miraban sus padres cada vez que estaban trabajando. Rin se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-Rin ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto con esperanza Miku. La rubia se dio vuelta.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Dijo con frialdad ella nunca le había hablado así.

-Si tenemos. Rin Lo siento por besar a Len. Bueno el me beso pero yo lo aparte.

-No me importa que hayas besado a Len.- Mintió la rubia.

-¿Entonces porque te enojas conmigo?- Miku quería llorar pero no lo haría.

-Por nada, yo no estoy enojada contigo, no sé porque cre….

-Sí, si estas enojada conmigo. Sé que sentías algo por Len antes. Que fue tu primer amor y que posiblemente nunca lo olvidaste.

-Dime ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado contigo?-Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo así?-Miku estaba confundida.

-No me quieres hacer daño pero igual lo haces. Lastimas a todo el mundo Miku. No quieres estar sola pero parece que intentas que así sea.

-Rin yo…

-Rin, nada. ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? 'Rin yo se que Len fue tu primer amor pero me gusto besarlo.' Siempre de pequeñas querías tener todo lo que yo tenía y alejabas a todos de mí. Tenía una muñeca nueva y tú me la quitabas. Hacia un nuevo amigo tú lo alejabas. No te imaginas cuánto daño me hacías pero, tú eras mi amiga Miku confiaba en ti ciegamente. Esta amistad se acabo y toda por tu culpa.- Rin se alejo y se fue no quería ver más a Miku. Sabía que la había dañado pero ella no podía confiar más en Miku.

.

.

.

Cuando Miku llego a su casa se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. Estaba sentada en el suelo y lloraba como nunca. Levanto su miraba y en su mural donde ella colocaba todos sus fotos de cumpleaños y amigos la mayoría eran con Rin. Vio todas las cosas que ella y Rin compartieron. Todas las fiestas, juegos y días especiales. Miku se levanto agarro un marcado y un papel y escribió 'TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR' en letras grande y lo coloco en medio del mural. Camino a su cama y se acostó y siguió llorando abrazando el peluche de un gatito azul **(1) **que Rin le regalo en su cumpleaños de once años. Miku cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

-Rin ¿Podemos hablar?- Len llamo la atención de Rin.

-Len ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-De Miku… veras lo que paso entre ella y yo…

-No tengo tiempo para hablar de eso. Me tengo que ir.- Rin se dio la vuelta pero Len la agarro de la muñeca. Rin se dio la vuelta.- Len suéltame.- Dijo con frialdad. Len la soltó.

-Solo escúchame por un minuto, por favor.-Suplico el rubio.

-Está bien pero solo un minuto.

-Yo bese a Miku, ella no… tiene la culpa.- Len se tenso al pronunciar lo último.

-No pareces muy convencido.-Dijo Rin con indiferencia. Len nunca la había visto así.

-Está bien. Yo la bese y si es cierto ella me correspondió el beso. Rin yo bese a Miku para vengarme de ella.

-¿Vengarte de ella?

-Sí pero ahorita me siento mal porque te hice daño a ti también. No creas que porque estoy haciendo eso perdono a Miku y que no piense seguir con lo que tengo planeado.

-No lo estaba esperando.

-Etto… bueno está bien si no quieres perdonar a Miku a mi me da igual. Quería decirte algo más. Que estés preparada.

-¿Preparada para qué?-La rubia estaba confundida.

-No eh vuelto aquí solo para vengarme de Miku.- Len tomo la barbilla de Rin y acerco su cara a la de ella.- También eh vuelto para seducirte Rin.- Rin se sonrojo fuertemente.- Así que espero que estés preparada y que no te pongas difícil. Una pregunta más. ¿De que color es la ropa de interior que andas?

-¿Qué? Baka, nunca te diré eso.-Rin estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Tal vez no ahora pero cuando te enamores de mí, me lo dirás.- Rin alejo su rostro del de Len.

-Yo nunca me enamoraría de un pervertido. –Dijo una muy sonrojada Rin. Len solo le dirigió una sexy sonrisa.

-Eso dices ahora. Te seduciré Rin.- Len se acerco a Rin y le dio un casto beso en los labios el cual sorprendió a la rubia.- Nos vemos.- Len se dio la vuelta dejando a una muy confundida rubia.

.

.

.

**Mina Ohayo! Bueno este capítulo me tomo dos días escribirlo XD me costo. Especialmente por los cambios que le hice. Espero que les guste y que me sigan apoyando con sus reviews!**

**(1) **Es Happy el neko mas neko según Natsu XD Amo ese neko :) mientras unos quieren pokemons de mascotas yo quiero a Happy claro no como mascota si no como compañero XD

**Rolly Kagamine: No va a ver gore XD eso creo que lo tengo preparado para otra historia :P Yo tengo una grave hemorragia nasal al ver a Len :D especialmente en el video de Spice! Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas leyendo. **

**Candy Fullbuster Uchiha: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D Espero que te guste este también y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Danny-Miku: Cuando me imagine la cara de Miku fue lo mejor XD estilo la que pone Happy cuando se sorprende. Espero que te gustes este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Gabriela Kagamine: Kaito es Kaito es gran amante del helado. Su amor por él es tan grande que hasta molesta -.-''. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. Si no voy a olvidar que las bananas son amarillas XD Yo también quiero un Len :P **

**Estefa-Chan: Hahhaha si la cantante es rara pero no creo más que Lady Gaga O.o Gracias, la escuela al inicio es un fastidio completo. Tantos animes que tenía que ver y no puede aunque no me quejo solo eso pase haciendo XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Alice0623: Que bueno que te gusta mi historia :D Si Len va a ser el chico malo del que todas nos enamoramos pero solo una lo conquista XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Nohe-chan: Hahahaha qué bueno que lo amaste. Creo que la venganza va a se malvada :'( pero si no la hiciera así no tendría gracia la historia. Si esos vampiros me hacen querer estar en una escuela nocturna XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Loli-Kagamine02: Contestar reviews es lo que más me gusta O/O Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D Claro que van a terminar juntos aunque será difícil juntarlos Len ya no es una blanca paloma. Miku espero que tenga un final bonito no se tal vez deje un final abierto para hacer una historia de ella en busca del amor pero me cuesta trabajar con su personaje así que es poco probable el tiempo lo dirá. Si Usui esta asdkjghjhhg! me hace desear que los alienígena del planeta feromonas nos ataque XD Fantastic Baby la eh escuchado mi onee-chan (amiga) es fan del k-pop. Si soy del 99 el 3 de Septiembre cumplo mis 14 añitos XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: Si Rin y Len cambiaron mucho. Miku es una gran amiga y todos cometemos equivocaciones. Si Len estaba provocando a Miku XD Kaito es el gran amante del helado :P además su amistad con Miku es muy larga por eso se acordó de su cumpleaños. No creo que Miku y Kaito terminen juntos es algo incierto O.O Espero que les guste este capítulo y me sigan apoyando con sus reviews. **

**GassGoto: Hahaha si compartimos un amor platónico Usui es sexy XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Voice of Life 02: Hahahaha si Rin siempre será dulce aunque en este capítulo no tanto :/ pero si eso no pasa no podrán pasar un montón de cosas que tengo planeas para esta historia. Si es normal que sueñen eso los sueños son raros pero si no los tuviéramos dicen que nos volveríamos locos XD aunque más loca de lo que ya estoy… imposible :P yo una vez soñé que quería matar un amigo porque no me daba un manga XD pero si lo mataba en mi sueño el hubiera tenido la culpa nadie se mete entre mi y el manga de Soul Eater lástima que termino :( Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**Subo este capítulo hoy porque estoy de súper buen humor este era el capitulo del Lunes y eso significa que el lunes no habrá capitulo pero tal vez el próximo sábado o domingo publique uno nuevo :) El 3 de septiembre es posible que haga un capitulo algo especial ;) porque es mi cumpleaños XD después de ese día solo un año más y posible vaya a un concierto de Vocaloid en Japón :P Ni sé porque lo digo mis sueños no tienen nada que ver con la historia XD **

**Ya tengo una idea para una nueva historia de Rin y Len! Pero esa la hare hasta que termine esta :P Espero que esa la lean también :) Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen reviews. **

**Sayonara! Nos leemos la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Regular Pov. **

"_Ese maldito pervertido… ese maldito pero sexy…. ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!" _Era lo único que cruzaba por la mente de cierta rubia. Por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Len. Ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que él le dijo. No podía creer que él le haya dicho que la iba a seducir, simplemente no podía creerlo.

_"Definitivamente no me seducirá… él es solo un maldito hentai… que quiere lastimar a Miku…." _Miku, no había pensado en ella, Rin sabia que aunque le haya dolido que Miku haya correspondido el beso de Len, ella se encontraba preocupada por lo que le había confesado Len. _¿Venganza? _Eso era lo que Len quería con Miku. Ella no podía hacer nada y aunque pudiera ¿Qué haría? Claro que nada. Ella noto la determinación que Len tiene, él quería cumplir su venganza y nada lo iba a detener.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana, su papa lo mataría, pero no le importaba. Había pasado un buen rato con su Luka.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto con curiosidad Luka.

-Sí, mi padre me matara.-Contesto el rubio mientras se ponía la camisa.

-¿Ahora qué excusa le diras?- Era la cuarta vez que él iba a llegar tarde a su casa. Su padre ya le había advertido que si volvía a llegar tarde lo iba a castigar.

-No sé, tal vez y le diga que estaba con mi mejor amiga con beneficios.- Dijo en tono seductor el rubio, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a la peli rosa,.

-¿Amiga? Pensé que era más que eso para ti.

-Luka… por Dios te dije desde el primer momento que pasó algo entre tú y yo que no habría ningún tipo de relación. Que lo nuestro se quedaba entre tú y yo.

-No importa ya, sabes eh estado pensando en cambiarme de colegio.

-¿A qué colegio te trasferirías?- Pregunto con indiferencia el rubio.

-Al tuyo, así pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.- El rubio se sorprendió.- Tú dices que no quieres nada conmigo porque no me conoces muy bien.

-Luka… no lo hagas.- Len agacho su cabeza.- Simplemente no.

-¿Qué no haga qué?- Luka no lo entendía.

-No te trasfieras a mi colegio.

-¿Por qué?-Luka tenía una mirada de confusión.

-Luka… yo no siento lo mismo por ti. No sabes cuánto me gustaría, estar enamorado de ti, haría mi vida más fácil y la de todos los que me rodea. Yo solo te traería problemas.- Dijo con algo de preocupación el rubio.

-Yo sé que no sientes nada por mí… al menos no por ahora. Si me trasfiero a tu colegio estaría más cerca de ti y estaré ahí para ti.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?- Len estaba enojado.- Luka, eres una hermosa chica que enamoraría a cualquiera pero mi corazón…-La peli rosa lo interrumpió.

-Tu corazón le pertenece a Rin. Lo sé pero no te entiendo, dices que si te enamoraras de mí tu vida sería más fácil pero te cierras a cualquiera de mis intentos de estar contigo. El momento en que decidí ser tu _"amiga"_ sabía que tu mundo se movía con rapidez. Sabía que eras puros problemas y que tú… amabas a otra pero no importo. Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca estuve. Entiende algo yo te amo y te daría todo lo que Rin no estaría dispuesta a darte.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Tú no conoces a Rin y no tienes derecho a hablar de ella. Mejor me voy. Adiós.- El rubio salió de la habitación y salió de la casa con un gran portazo.

-Si no puedo hablar de ella porque no la conozco. Entonces, tengo una gran razón por la cual transferirme de colegio.- Dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosada para sí misma.

.

.

.

El día recién comenzaba y cierta aquamarine ya deseaba que ya terminara. Cuando dentro al salón encontró a Rin riendo felizmente con Gumi y Clara. Ella sabía que Rin no la iba a perdonar por más que se lo rogara.

-Bloqueas el camino.- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo Len. Miku solo se limito a dirigirse a su asiento. No dejaría que Len le amargara el día y especialmente no cuando ya era una mierda.

-Buenos días clase.-Dijo el profesor Reiji cuando entraba al salón.

-Buenos días sensei.-Dijo al unisonó la clase.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Por favor señorita Megurine pasa adentro.- Len se tenso al momento de ver a Luka entrar por la puerta.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Luka Megurine. Por favor cuiden de mi.- Luka miro fijamente a Len y le regalo una sonrisa de victoria.

-Por favor tome asiento Megurine.-Ordeno el profesor.

-Claro sensei.

La clase siguió sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. Aunque cierta rubia no puedo tranquilizarse durante toda la clase sintiendo la mirada de cierto rubio a sus espaldas, poco sabia la rubia que cierta peli rosada le dirigía mirada de odio.

.

.

.

Len siguió a Rin por toda la escuela preguntándole el color de su ropa interior. La rubia estaba que explotaba.

-¿Si te digo el color te callarías?-Grito la rubia.

-Tal vez, no se pero tienes que decirme el color de tus panties y tu sujetador.- Dijo Len con ojos de cachorrito.

-Sabes prefiero que me sigas molestando a decírtelo.-Rin dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera seguir caminando. Len sujeto su mano y levanto su falda. La cara de Rin estaba roja.

-Veo que no me equivocaba.-Dijo con Len con cierta pose de superioridad.- Son blancos con conejitos. Eso demuestra que tu inocencia sigue intacta y eso me ale…- Len fue interrumpido por una cachetada.

-Mal…maldito hentai. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Alguien puedo haber pasado y vérmelos también ya tengo suficiente con que tu maldito pervertido me los vieras. No quiero que…- Len no se pudo resistir tener a Rin tan cerca lo desesperaba y especialmente cuando vio sus panties blancas. La beso, Rin estaba muy sorprendida como ese pervertido se le ocurría primero levantarle la falda y después besarla. Al principio Rin se trato de resistir pero Len era más fuerte y se encontró correspondiendo el beso. Los brazos de Rin rodearon el cuello de Len y empezó a jugar con el cabello del rubio. Len sostenía a Rin de la cintura con ambas manos. Rompieron el beso para tomar aire. Len observo la cara sonroja de Rin y la beso con más pasión y dirigió sus manos hacia los votos del saco de la rubia y los desabrocho, desato el lazo y hizo lo mismo con los primeros cinco botones de la camisa de la rubia. Len rompió el beso, Rin seguía con los ojos cerrados. El rubio solo miro el busto de la rubia viendo el sostén de la rubia.

-Rin, eres muy predecible.- Rin abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de que su camisa se encontraba desabrochara se cubrió con los brazos.- Lindo sostén cuando podamos terminar esto úsalo, por favor.- Len le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su clase dejando una muy confundida rubia. Poco sabían ambos rubios que alguien había tomado fotos de lo que fueron protagonista ambos rubios.

**Mina Ohayo! Este capítulo no voy a contestar reviews Q-Q en el próximo capítulo los contestare todos de este y el anterior. Me tengo que dormir pero quería publicar este capítulo XD es corto tratare que los próximos sean más largos. Casi no tenía tiempo pero es que dije que iba a subir nuevo capítulo el sábado o tal vez el domingo pero no pude. Así que este es como una compensación por no haber publicado. Todos sus comentarios me alegraron y me habría encantado poder contestarlos. Bueno si Len va a ser algo Spice pero no tanto solo lo será con Rin y claro con Luka que buena ella y él tienen algo que buenoooo…. Si no entienden ellos hacen el proceso de cómo hacer bebes pero no con la misma intención XD yo trate de que esta historia no fuera muy hentai por así decirlo pero es que yo soy pervertida a tal extremo que hasta le gano a mis otros amigos otaku :P Len es malo pero malo con un buen propósito. Si él no actuara de esa forma no habría historia. Bueno eso fue todo por hoy tal vez el próximo martes público :P es mi cumpleaños. **

**Sayonara! Nos leemos la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Regular Pov. **

Era fin de semana Len estaba aburrido. Su padre había salido en un viaje de negocios, estaría fuera una semana. Len estaba viendo una película de terror cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Len contesto y una voz algo aguda llego a sus oídos.

_-Len querido. Vamos a divertirnos.- Una voz algo chillona dijo. _

-Gakupo, deja de joder.-Dijo el rubio seriamente.

_-Como mierdas me descubres.-Dijo Gakupo con tono de confusión._

-Siempre haces lo mismo y siempre finges la misma voz. ¿Eres idiota o qué?

_-Me lastiman tus palabras. Lenny simplemente te trato de invitar a la discoteca ya que estoy en la ciudad.- Dijo Gakupo con inocencia fingida. _

-Claro. Vamos pero solo quiero que no me molestes con tus estúpidas bromas. ¿Trato hecho?

_-Claro Lenny._

-No me digas Lenny y especialmente no con ese tono medio homosexual que usas.- Gakupo solo se limito a reírse.

_-Claro. ¿Pasa por mi verdad? Ya que eres un caballero. Estoy en "The Capitol Hotel Tokyu"._

-Claro iré por ti. Espero que pagues la entrada.

-_Nos vemos.-_ Len corto la llamada y se dirigió a su cuarto para alistarse primero tomaría una ducha. Gakupo y sus palanes de último momento. Era un idiota.

Gakupo era un chico que Len había conocido en la escuela militar. Al principio cuando él conoció a Gakupo, pensó que era un idiota y parece que no se equivocaba. Eran buenos amigos y eran los mejores de la clase en la escuela militar. Gakupo eran muy bueno manejando la katana y Len pues tenía muy buena puntería. Muchos los admiraban y les pedían consejos. Al principio no se llevaban muy bien, siempre competían entre ellos. Pero su relación mejoro cuando se quedaron castigados por que el muy estúpido de Gakupo trato de escaparse y por la mala de la suerte del rubio él se encontró con Gakupo y todos pensaron que trataron de fugarse juntos. Muchos los molestaron y hacían burlas como que ellos dos eran amantes y trataron de escaparse para tener una noche de pasión.

Gakupo y el se hicieron buenos amigos, y cada vez que alguien mencionaba como se hicieron amigos ellos empezaban a reírse.

Len salió de su casa para buscar a Gakupo. Había una cosa que le encantaba hacer al peli morado y eso era salir de fiesta. Gakupo siempre salía a discotecas y cada vez que había feriado en la escuela militar, Len y el peli morado se iban a una discoteca. Al rubio siempre iba para controlar al peli morado pero por alguna razón el siempre terminaba borracho.

.

.

.

Rin estaba aburrida era un sábado si nada que hacer, su madre y su padre habían salido ya que era su aniversario. Ellos siempre salían cuando su padre volvía de Rusia. Rin extrañaba a su padre pero por el lado positivo el siempre le traía obsequios. Estaba muy aburrida, quería salir así que agarro su celular para llamar a…

_"Miku"_ Se detuvo en ese momento, no podía llamar a Miku, que tal que ella había salido y ya no quería saber nada de ella. No podía llamarla porque cada vez que miraba a Miku, se le venía a la mente el beso. Rin sabía que era estúpido Len y ella no eran nada pero le molestaba que Miku y el rubio se habían besado. De algún cierto modo no podía llamar a Miku, así que fue por su segunda opción y llamo a Kaito, ellos dejaron de ser novios pero no amigos. Se llevaban de maravilla y podía decir Rin que hasta mejor de que cuando eran novios. Rin espero que Kaito contestara.

_-Moshi, Moshis._

-Hola Kaito. ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto con tono alegre la rubia.

_-Bien, que coincidencia que me llamaras estaba a punto de hacerlo._

-Quería ver. ¿Si quieres venir a mi casa a ver una película?

_-Claro, además quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Ya voy para allá._

-Hai. Aquí te espero.- Rin guardo su celular y volvió a leer su libro.

.

.

.

La entrada a la discoteca estaba completamente abarrotada. Cierta aquamarine pudo entrar ya que su padre era amigo del dueño. Ella empezó a bailar con un chico, no sabía su nombre pero seguía bailando, estaba ebria. Miku se sentía mareada, dejo de bailar y se dirigió al baño estaba lleno. Había gente drogándose, vomitando y podía jurar que había una pareja teniendo sexo se preguntaba como el chico había entrado al baño de mujeres. Pero poco le importo a la aquamarine, ella había ido para olvidarse de la mierda que era su vida. Sus padres, poco ella les importaba, estaba sola sin amigos y había perdido a la única persona que la había apoyado, Rin. La aquamarine se mojo la cara, lo cual la trajo un poco a la realidad. Decidió salir del baño, ya no aguantaba el fétido olor.

Volvió a la barra y pidió una margarita y otra y otra. Miku llego a un punto en el cual ya no distinguía nada. A lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia y decidió dirigirse a ella. La aquamarine creía que era Rin. Cuando estaba enfrente de ella empezó a llorar.

-Rin ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Miku ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con preocupación la persona rubia.

-No… te extraño Rin, eres mi mejor amiga y la única persona que me apoya y me entiende. Por favor perdóname…- Miku abrazo a la persona.- Vaya estas as alta. ¿Rin porque hueles a colonia de hombre?-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Miku no soy Rin, soy Len. ¿Quieres que llame a Rin?

-Así que eres ese maldito idiota. No lo creo, si lo fueras no te preocuparías por mi.- El rubio permanecía callado y se separo de la aquamarine.

-¡Gakupo!- Len llamo al peli morado que estaba a unos 5 pasos de ellos. Gakupo se acerco a Len, con algo de preocupación.- Cuídala, es mi amiga. Voy a llamar a alguien para que la venga a traer.- El peli morado, tomo en brazos a la aquamarine.- Solo no la pierdas de vista, por favor.- Len se dirigió a la salida. Cuando estuvo fuera, tomo su celular, iba a llamar a Rin. Pero se detuvo, se pregunto porque se preocupaba por Miku.

.

.

.

-Rin entiende, Miku no tiene a nadie, solo tenía a ti.

-Pero Kaito ella, beso…

-Lo entiendo, pero él y tu no son nada. Rin fuiste mi novia y se que no eres mala persona, que simplemente fue lastimada por una persona a la cual querías mucho.

-Si tienes razón, debo pedirle perdón a Miku. Hablare con ella mañana.- Dijo Rin con una leve sonrisa. En ese momento sonó su celular.

-Hola. ¿Quién habla?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

_-Rin debes venir a la discoteca Nakamura.- El rubio se escuchaba ansioso._

-Len si es para molestar, mejor…

_-Rin no trato de molestarte, pero Miku está aquí y esta ebria y en muy malas condiciones.- La rubia se preocupo._

-¿Cómo se encuentra Miku?- Esas palabras preocuparon al peli azul.

_-Está muy mal. Ven por favor. Te necesita hasta me confundió contigo, vamos a estar en la salida._

-Estaré ahí lo más rápido posible.- La rubia corto la llamada.- Tenias razón, Miku está mal, está en la discoteca Nakamura y se encuentra ebria. ¿Me acompañas a traerla?-Dijo Rin rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a traer sus zapatos.

-Claro, vamos ahora.- Ambos salieron de la casa de rubia a buscar a la ebria aquamarine.

.

.

.

Gakupo, Len y una confundida Miku se encontraban en la salida, esperando a la rubia.

-¡Miku!- Eso llamo la atención de los tres, quien dirigieron la mirada a un rubia que se encontraba estática a 5 metros de ellos. La rubia al ver la condición de su amiga, acelero el paso y empezó a correr en dirección de los tres. Cuando estuvo enfrente de los tres, tomo a Miku en brazos.- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-Rin, pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de lugares.

-Claro no me gustan, yo también pensaba lo mismo de ti.- Dijo Rin mientras lloraba. Len al ver a Rin en esas condiciones, la quiso abrazar pero dejo de pensarlo cuando vio a Kaito dirigirse a ellos.

-¿Kaito, que haces aquí?- Dijo la aquamarine, sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

-Estaba con Rin, cuando la llamaron, para que te viniera a traer. Ven.- Kaito tomo en brazos a la aquamarine.- Me adelantare.- Kaito le dio una leve sonrisa a Rin.

-Yo volverá adentro.- Gakupo le dijo a Len y se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta.

-Rin…

-Esto es tú culpa. Miku está así por tu maldita culpa.- Dijo Rin mientras lloraba.- Se que Miku te molestaba, no me metí entre ti y tu puta venganza, porque sabía que nadie ni nada te iban a parar. ¿Dime esta feliz ahora? No puedo creerlo. Créeme que si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, no hubiera dejado a Miku. Yo tengo la culpa también, si tan solo no me hubiera enojado con ella. Miku no estaría así.

-Rin por favor…

-¿Por favor que? ¿No quieres que te recuerde la mierda de persona que has sido? Quieres venganza y te digo algo bravo la conseguiste. Miku no es la mejor persona del mundo pero ¿Dime tu lo eres?-El rubio solo se quedo callado, cada palabra que le decía la rubia le dolían mas, que cualquier insulto que alguna vez le habían dicho.- ¿Acaso esto te hace mejor que Miku? Porque créeme que no lo hace. Créeme que eres la persona que más odio en este momento. Espero que nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a Miku.- Rin se dio la vuelta y tomo el mismo rumbo que habían tomado el peli azul y la aquamarine, dejando a un dolido rubio.

El sabia que se lo merecía, pero pensar que haber besado a Miku, iba a traer estas consecuencias. Quería matar al que una vez dijo; _"Al jugar con fuego, te quedas"_ lo quería matar por, tener razón.

.

.

.

Kaito coloco a la aquamarine en el sofá. Está confundida, Miku quería vomitar.

-Gracias Kaito. Vete ya es tarde yo me encargo de ella.- la Rubia le dijo a Kaito con una muy leve sonrisa.

-Si me necesitas, me llamas.- En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa.- Bueno me voy.- El peli azul, salió de la casa y la rubia fue a contestar el teléfono.

_-Rin, hija, tu papa y yo no llegares hoy. Algo surgió. ¿Te acuerdas de tu tía, Rosie?_

-Claro. ¿Está bien?

_-Bueno si pero está en el hospital, tu tía pues tiene un resfriado fuerte. ¿Quieres que te vaya a traer?_

-No mama, estoy bien. Además tengo algo que hacer.-Rin observo a su amiga que parecía que se iba a desmayar.- Cuídense.

_-Está bien, cuídate.- _Rin coloco el teléfono en su base y se dirigió al sofá.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Rin se notaba algo enojada pero en el fondo estaba triste por ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Lo hice porque no le importo a nadie. A ti ya no importo, yo no soy nada para ti, ni para nadie.- La aquamarine estaba llorando.

-Miku, tú me importas y mucho…-La rubia fue interrumpida por la aquamarine.

-Yo soy nada para ti, si yo muero a ti ni te importaría ¿Sabes por qué?-La rubia permaneció callada.- Porque te falle, cuando una vez te prometí que nunca te fallaría.- La rubia empezó a llorar como nunca antes y abrazo a su amiga aquamarine.

Era cierto Miku lo había prometido, pero Rin sabia que la única que había fallado fue ella. La rubia le había prometido a la aquamarine que ella nunca la abandonaría y que siempre estaría con ella sin importar que.

-No es cierto, yo te fallo. Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo. Sin importar nada. No lo hice, perdóname Miku. Por favor perdóname.- Miku lloraba y la rubia también.

-Te perdono y si tú me perdonas a mí.

-Yo ya te había perdonado desde antes de que Len me llamara.

-Len… sabes Rin creo que él está enamorado de ti, deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿Me lo prometes?-La rubia no podía negarse, pero tampoco aceptar.

-Ven, deberías tomarte una ducha. Te ayudare.- la rubia levanto a Miku y coloco el brazo de la aquamarine alrededor de sus hombros, sirviéndole de apoyo a la aquamarine. Empezaron a caminar hacia el baño del segundo piso. Cuando estuvieron en el baño, Rin coloco con cuidado a la aquamarine en un banquito que había en el baño y preparo la tina.

-Déjame quitarte la ropa.- Rin comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la aquamarine, ya que en el estado en que ella se encontraba no iba a poder.

-Gracias. ¿Rin?

-¿Qué pasa?- La rubia desabotono el ultimo botón de la camisa.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando molestaba a Len?- La rubia se tenso.- Si que era una perra. Creo que me merezco todo lo que me está pasando, yo lo hice sufrir. Te hice sufrir a ti. Creo que todo el mundo estaría mejor si muriera…- Rin le pego una cachetada a Miku. La cual la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No digas eso. Tú crees que todo el mundo estaría mejor sin ti. Créeme que no, yo no lo estaría. Si vuelves a decir eso, te juro que nunca te perdonare. Puede que te sientes incomprendida ahora pero, créeme que yo te comprendo. Yo te necesito, la vida es más valiosa y puede que ahorita tengas desafías con los cuales no sepas liderar. ¿Pero sabes algo? Todos tenemos esos desafíos y eso son los que hacen a la vida, lo que es. No son fáciles pero tampoco son imposibles de sobrellevar. Te pone desafíos para que cuando los pases te sientas orgullosa de ti misma. Yo te necesito y tú tienes una razón por la cual vivir pero tienes que averiguar cuál es. El mundo no se volvería mejor sin ti en el… se volvería mucho peor. Nunca vuelvas a decir que todo estaría mejor si tu no estuvieras vivas.-Miku estaba llorando a mares. Rin tenía razón. Rin se agacho y le quito la camisa a Miku y siguió con las otras prendas. Cuando Miku estuvo en ropa interior, la rubia la ayudo a levantarse.- Date un baño y cuando salgas en mi cuarto te dejare ropa también te prepare un café. No te tardes tanto.- Rin le regalo una sonrisa a Miku y salió del cuarto de baño.

La rubia tenía razón, ella debía vivir porque Rin la necesitaba y ella le había prometido que nunca le fallaría.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

_Una pequeña niña aquamarine, tenía ganas de llorar, sus padres habían olvidado su cumpleaños otra vez. Miku estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando unos leves sollozos llegaron a sus oídos. La aquamarine se dirigió al lugar donde los sollozos se escuchaban. _

_-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con algo de preocupación, a la hermosa niña de pelo corto color rubio. _

_-Si estoy bien. Además vete mi mama me enseño a no hablar con extraños.- Dijo la niña con un tono de enfado. _

_-Me llamo Miku y ya que te dije mi nombre ya no soy una desconocida.- Miku le regalo una leve e inocente sonrisa a la rubia. _

_-Pues tu mama, no te enseño que no hables con extraños, ya que yo no te diré mi nombre.- Miku se entristeció un poco pero al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la rubia no mostro su tristeza. _

_-Pues no pero sé que te llamas Rin, lo dice en tu esclava. ¿Por qué llorabas?_

_-No lloraba, simplemente mis ojos empezaron a sudar. _

_-¿Es eso posible?-Pregunto con asombro la aquamarine. _

_-Si es posible. ¿Qué nunca te lo habían dicho? _

_-No. ¿Ahora dime quien hizo que te empezaran a sudar los ojos?- La aquamarine sabia que la rubia estaba lloraba. _

_-Teto, ella hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a sudar. Ella era mi amiga y me fallo. Estábamos jugando en el parque cuando una niña llego y Teto empezó a jugar con ella y me dijo que me fuera.- Rin empezó a sollozar. _

_-No deberías llorar por Teto. Ella no sabe de lo que se pierde. ¿Rin, quieres ser mi amiga?- Miku pregunto con una gran sonrisa. _

_-NO, tu también me fallaras.- Eso lastimo un poco a Miku pero entendía el sentimiento. _

_-Te prometo que nunca te fallare. ¿Te parece si hacemos una Pinky Promet?- Miku le extendió su dedo meñique a Rin. _

_-Yo también debería hacer una promesa entonces… Ah ya se te prometo nunca dejarte sola y siempre permaneceré a tu lado pase lo que pase.- Miku se sorprendió. Rin engancho su meñique con el de Miku. Ambas sonrieron. Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a jugar al parque. _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

.

.

.

En un apartamento de un edificio céntrico en Tokio. A cierta castaña adicta al sake su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Moshi, Moshis ¿Qué pasa Luka?

_-Meiko, ¿sabes dónde está Len? El no me contesta su celular y como ustedes son muy unidos. Pues…-La pelirosada fue interrumpida por la castaña_.

-No sé donde está. Tal vez está dormido.- La castaña dirigió la mirada a la puerta de su baño, donde salía cierto rubio colocándose la camisa.

_-Está bien gracias.- Ambas colgaron la llamada._

.

.

.

La peli rosada estaba algo preocupada por el rubio, el rubio llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra. Trataba de hablar con el por todos los medios pero no podía. Ya había hecho amigos pero de alguna forma se sentía sola. No sabía porque pero ya había decidido algo y eso era tratar de resolver su relación con Len.

.

.

.

-Gracias por prestarme la ducha.- Decía el rubio mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Es un placer.- Decía la castaña con una sonrisa algo burlona.- Len sinceramente no sabes beber.- La castaña comenzó a carcajearse.- Solo por 9 tragos de sake ya estabas ebrio. Yo me tomo 20 y sigo sobria.

-Yo no soy tu Meiko. Pero de verdad gracias por prestarme tu ducha. Me ah bajado la borrachera.

-Luka, me llamo y pregunto si te había visto.- Len se tenso.- Tranquilo no sabe que estas aquí. Además si le hubiera dicho que estabas aquí, hubiera pensado que tu y yo tenemos algo.- La castaña le guiño un ojo al rubio, Len se rio.- Luka no se merece esto Len.

-Lo sé y por eso me eh mantenido lejos de ella. Quiero hablar con ella y dejar todo por su bienestar. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Hablare con ella el lunes.

-Eso espero. Yo aprecio mucho a Luka. Tú eres como mi hermanito y te quiero. Pero hay límites, debes dejar a Luka libre. Sabes la semana pasada estuve en tu escuela y me encontré con una escena muy… erótica.- Len miro con confusión a Meiko. La castaña se limito a tomar su celular y buscar las fotos y enseñárselas al rubio.-Mira, creo que esa es Rin. Tu gran amor de la infancia.- Len al ver las imágenes se sorprendió.- Borrare las imágenes pero quiero que me digas todo.- Len solo asintió y le conto a Meiko todo. Desde como lo fastidiaban en la escuela hasta lo que paso este día en la discoteca.- Wow… sí que se enojo la chica que te gusta. Pero la comprendo.

-¿La comprendes?- Meiko asintió.

-Claro que la comprendo, Len has cambiado mucho. Ella se enamoro del Len tímido y el cual…

-Era un maldito cobarde.

-Creo que te equivocas. No eras un cobarde. Está bien que antes eras alguien muy tímido y que no se defendía. Tú eras eso alguien dulce y tímido que valía la pena y qué bueno que era agradable estar. Ahora eres un egoísta, hijo de su mama y mira como trataste a su amiga. Está bien que seas como eres ahora solo que con un poco más del Len que de verdad eres en el fondo. Tú… eres una muy buena persona en el fondo pero tratas de ser otra y especialmente con Rin. Se tu mismo y veras como ella se enamora de ti. Ahora… vete de mi casa, te quiero Len pero debes irte a tu casa.

-Si me debo ir, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste. Además no sé donde esta Gakupo.

.

.

.

**_(En un lugar desconocido de Japón) _**

-Maldito Len…- Gakupo lloraba de una manera cómica, no sabía dónde estaba, pero se notaba que era un lugar de mala muerte. Las calles estaban sucias y la gente que estaba ahí se miraba sospechosa.

-¡Oye! Niño bonito. ¿Sabes de qué color son tus intestinos?- Decía un tipo que se miraba trastornado. Gakupo se limito a salir corriendo como una nena.

.

.

.

El lunes en la mañana, cierto rubio se encontraba muy diferente. Todos los alumnos lo miraban de manera curiosa. Las chicas suspiraban por la manera en la que Len había asistido a la escuela. Se preguntaran; ¿qué era eso que el rubio tenía que hacia suspirar a sus compañeras de deseo? Muy fácil, el día lunes 2 de septiembre, Len Kagamine, el chico más sexy de la escuela; llevaba lentes. Todas las chicas nunca se imaginaron que a un chico le iban a quedar tan bien los lentes. Len simplemente ignoraba los suspiros y ojos de corazón de sus compañeras de colegio.

.

.

.

**Mina Ohayo! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Lo iba a subir el día Martes porque es mi cumple pero decidí que mejor, lo subía hoy ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre. No se ustedes pero cuando estaba escribiendo este episodio llore XD No miento, especialmente en las parte de Miku. Ya las amigas se reconciliaron. En el capitulo anterior muchas de ustedes, se sorprendieron por como Luka apareció en mi historia, pues lo que pasa es que tengo mis razones por las cuales hacer eso y todo los que yo haga con esta historia es para llevarnos a un final. Sé que a varias les gusto a otras tal vez no tanto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que me dejen unos cuantos reviews ;) Gracias a todos por los que me apoyan a seguir esta historia. **

**_Contestación de Reviews del capítulo 5 _**

**Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha: Si a mí también me gusto la pregunta de la ropa interior XD Si yo también creo en el Karma :P no sé porque pero hay veces que ando obsesionada con él :P Gracias por comentar. **

**Nohe-chan****: Si activo su modo Spice mas o menos. Si a mí también me dio penita Rin. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Gabriela Kagamine****: Todo tiene una razón para esta historia :P espero que este capítulo te guste gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Rolly Kagamine****: Hay que entender un poco a Miku XD ¿quien se resiste a besar a Len? Creo que nadie :P pero claro daño a Rin. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: Si Miku fue ingenua. Len es un pervertido por todo pero aquí vimos como está cambiando por Rin :3 No se todavía si Rin y Len van a quedar juntos ahí veros. Gracias por su apoyo. **

**Alice0623****: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo:3 Me alegra siempre los reviews :P Todos quieren a un chico malo yo todavía lo espero ;-; Lastima tal vez algún día lo encuentre. Gracias por tu apoyo :* **

**Dannii-XD****: Hahahaha! No te preocupes por tu vocabulario créeme que comparado a lo que es el mío, tu vocabulario parecería uno muy sofisticado. Y yo también ofendí un poco al Len que lastimo a Miku. Trate de consentirte, Rin le quito la ropa a Miku claro que no de una manera sexual XD Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Guest: Si Miku se arrepiente pero bueno… si ella no sufre un poco no hay historia :p Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Paper-Moon: Si es de Corazón de Melón :P me inspire en la historia de Kentin y pues hice esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Estefa-chan: No te preocupes Miku no se va a suicidar. La quiero mucho XD Rin es moe y Len pervertido XD la descripción perfecta :3 Hahahaha me gusto eso de la pose heroica me recordó que yo siempre me imagino así cuando voy a ser algo súper épico XD Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Voice of Life02: Len se junta con Gakupo XD así que date una idea de cuan pervertido se volvió :P Si es malito pero para todo lo que yo hago en mi historia tiene una razón. Pues yo me llamo Denysse XD puedes llamarme como quieras. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Miku Redfield****: Gracias por tus comentarios positivos :3 esos de ese tipo que me enseñan a ser mejor escritora. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**_*Reviews Capitulo 6_**

**Nohe-chan: Créeme yo también tuve un poco de ganas de matar a Len, pero todo tiene su causa y efecto. Tenía que ser Luka, ella va a ser muy importante en mi historia. La mejor forma que encontré para incluirla a ella y Meiko fue esa ;) Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Gabriela Kagamine: Si Len cambio mucho. Hahaha Len tiene que ser hentai. Fue con Luka, ella va a ser muy importante como Meiko que será la voz de la razón del baka de Len. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo te guste. **

**Rolly Kagamine: Hahahaha :3 ¿Puedo llamarte Rolly-san? Te comprendo yo también deseo violar a Len. Gracias por felicitarme pero mi cumple es hasta el 3 de septiembre XD no importa, eres la primera en felicitarme XD Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando. **

**Danny-Miku: La venganza fue medio rara XD que bueno que te haya gustado :3 Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo te guste. **

**Dannii-XD: Hahahaha tus comentarios me han hecho feliz XD Si la actitud de Len molesta pero tiene su razón XD que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste también y que me sigas apoyando en esta historia. **

**Alice0623: Rin estaba muy concentrada y Len tiene mucha práctica o eso creo XD Tranquila tome en cuenta que Luka sea tu vocaloid favorita y por eso y también porque es una de las mayores razones por las cuales quiero ir a un concierto de vocaloid no será una arpía es mas la quiero hacer un personaje importante. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo también te guste :3 **

**Miku Redfield: Hahaha Si Len es sexy. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando con tus reviews. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno este episodio para mí fue algo especial por una cuantas razones, Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me sigan apoyando con su comentarios positivos. Gracias a todos. **

**Sayonara! Mata raishuu ne!**


	8. Capitulo Extra

**Capitulo Extra: Como Len Kagamine volvió a usar anteojos. **

**Regular Pov. **

Era domingo, 1 de septiembre. Len se encontraba con un horrible dolor de cabeza, si, Len estaba de goma y también se había desvelado buscando a Gakupo. El joven rubio había encontrado a su amigo llorando en un callejo, a la par de una tienda de conveniencia. Len no quería recordar lo que paso anoche.

-Buenos día, mi amado Lenny.- Gakupo saludo a Len, cuando entraba a la cocina.

-Te eh dicho que no me digas así.- Una oscura aura en rollo al rubio, la cual ponía muy nervioso a Gakupo.

-Hey ¿Por qué usas anteojos? Pensé que ya no los necesitabas.

-Claro que los necesito, solo que ahora uso lentes de contacto.- Decía con indiferencia el rubio, mientras tomaba su licuado de banana.

-Len ¿Tienes berenjenas?- Preguntaba con ojos de cachorrito el peli morado.

-No tengo, en realidad voy a ir a ser las compras en este momento. ¿Quieres venir?

-No, mejor me quedo aquí y miro que cosas vergonzosas escondes.- Gakupo tenía una mirada picara.

-Está bien.- Al rubio le importaba un comino lo que encontrara Gakupo, el era tan idiota que bueno… es Gakupo del que estamos hablando. ¿De verdad necesitan una descripción de cuan idiota es?

-¿Iras con los lentes?- Pregunto Gakupo con curiosidad. Len ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-Sí, no tengo ganas de ir a buscar los de contacto.- Len estaba a punto de salir, cuando recordó.- Gakupo, no hagas ninguna tontería.- El peli morado se encontró en vuelto en un aura angelical.

-Len, no soy idiota.- El rubio casi rompe en carcajadas pero logro controlarse. Len salió dejando solo al peli morado.

.

.

.

Gakupo se encontraba aburrido, no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Así que decidió ir al baño del cuarto del rubio. Gakupo quería ver si Len tenía condones. ¿La pregunta aquí es porque Gakupo fue a buscar condones? Ni yo lo sé, el razonamiento de Gakupo debe de ser investigado, al menos eso dice Len.

Cuando el peli morado se encontraba en el baño del rubio encontró unos pequeños frascos de plástico, eran muy pequeños. El peli morado se preguntaba que se encontraba en ellos, así que los abrió. Lo raro era que en los frascos no había nada solo un poco de agua.

"Estos frascos, pueden abrirse y mojar algo. Mejor boto el agua y Len me deberá una"- El peli morado pensaba con malicia, como hacer que el rubio le pagara este favor. Gakupo era tan ignorante, que no se daba cuenta de que lo que se encontraba en esos frascos eran, los lentes de contacto de Len. El peli morado vertió lo que había en el frascos en el lava manos dejando los frascos vacios.

-¡Tadaima! ¡Gakupo te traje tus putas berenjenas!- Gritaba el rubio desde el primer piso. Gakupo sonrió con algo de inocencia, le iba a enseñar a Len lo que había hecho por él. El peli morado se dirigió al primer piso, cuando se encontraba en el, comenzó a hablar.

-Lencito, me debes un favor.- Decía Gakupo de la manera más angelical posible.

-¿Por qué te debo un favor?- Preguntaba el rubio con confusión.

-En tu baño encontré estos frascos súper raros que contenían agua, así que deseche el agua y los deje secos.- Gakupo le enseño los frascos a Len, el rubio abrió completamente sus ojos.

-Gakupo.- Dijo entre dientes el rubio.- ¿Botaste todo lo que había ahí o solo es una broma?- Len se notaba enojado. El peli morado se comenzó a sentir nervioso, pero el solo asintió.- ¿Te das cuenta de que botaste, MIS PUTOS LENTES DE CONTACTO?- Len quería matar al peli morado.

-Este…- Gakupo no termino de hablar y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

.

.

.

Y así mis queridas lectoras fue como nuestro sexy rubio tendrá que usar anteojos por un tiempo. Hay que darle las gracias a su amigo, "el idiota".

.

.

.

**Mina, Ohayo!**

**Bueno, ya tiempos quería subir un capitulo estilo relleno XD y pues este es. Muchas se confundieron porque Len estaba usando anteojos en mi capitulo anterior y pues esta es la razón :P Gakupo es un idiota XD parece que el solo pasa escapando. El próximo capítulo estará listo será subido la próxima semana si Dios quiere. Espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo de relleno XD Gracias por su apoyo. **

**Sayonara! Mata raishuu ne! **


	9. Chapter 9

Por primera vez, desde que había estado en la escuela militar, Len se sentía indefenso. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros encima de él. Maldito Gakupo, lo mataría, claro cuando por fin supiera su paradero. Poco sabía el rubio que su amigo, se encontraba siendo perseguido por unos tipos, dueños de un club de acompañantes.

.

Cuando el rubio entro a su salón, pudo notar a Rin y Miku hablando animadamente en sus respectivos asientos. Rin hablaba, mientras que Miku sonreía de felicidad. Ellas no se percataron de la llegada del rubio, pero las demás chicas, si. Todas estaban suspirando y tenían corazones en los ojos. El rubio se encontraba incomodo, trataba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las miradas de deseo. Todas las miradas de sus compañeras hacia él, provocaron que la rubia y aquamarine, dirijan sus miradas hacia el rubio.

La rubia después de darle una mirada rápida al rubio, ignoro la presencia del chico. En cambio a la aquamarine, se le dibujo una sonrisa picara en los labios. Len la miro con recelo y Miku simplemente ignoro la forma en que la miraba. El rubio se dirigió a su asiento. El profesor entro en el salón pero todas las chicas simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron observando al rubio.

"_Este será un largo día." _Pensaba con algo de tristeza el rubio

.

.

.

Cuando el almuerzo comenzó. El rubio se sentía aliviado, no tendría que soportar las miradas de a chicas por un momento. Lastimosamente, el rubio se equivoco, no encontraba un lugar en donde encontrar privacidad. El rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, hasta que fue jalado de la camisa por alguien, haciendo que entrara en el salón de arte.

Cuando el rubio por fin pudo ver a la persona. Se dio cuenta que fue Miku. Len estaba algo sorprendido, iba a decir algo cuando la aquamarine comenzó a hablar.

-Te debo una. Gracia por lo del club. Si no me hubieras ayudado no se que hubiera pasada.

-No me debes nada. Lo hice por…- El rubio fue interrumpido por la aquamarine.

-Por Rin. ¿Verdad?- La aquamarine afirmo con una sonrisa picara. El rubio se sonrojo, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de la chica se hiciera más grande.- Como ya dije te debo una y por eso te ayudare a conquistar a Rin. Aunque en este momento te odia, pero lograre hacer que te ame. Si no lo logro me cambio el nombre.- Len la miraba con incredulidad.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. ¿Quién te dijo que necesito tu ayuda?- Miku simplemente dio una leve carcajada.

-Simplemente, te debo una y no me gusta estar en deuda contigo. Además, yo se que muy en el fondo Rin te ama pero eso sí, muy en el fondo. Esta tan al fondo que costara ayudarte.

-¿Así ayudas a todo el mundo?- Al rubio se le formaron unas gotas, estilo anime.

-No, solo a ti. Ya verás con mi ayuda, Rin te amara para toda la vida. Es más yo seré la madrina de sus hijos, también la madrina de su boda.- A Miku le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo.- Aunque fuiste un hijo de su mama, con migo no te guardo mucho rencor. Tal vez solo un poco.

-Ni yo tengo ese tipo de imaginación, cuando se trata de Rin.- Dijo el rubio, refiriéndose al comentario de los hijos.

-También me di cuenta de que le levantaste la falda a Rin.- El rubio se puso rojo como un tomate.- No te preocupes. Solo te advierto que hubieras dejado que Rin te violare. Ya que le vistes los calzones es el deber de ella violarte.- El rubio se sorprendió.- No es broma, pero ya en serio. ¿No quieres que ella te viole?- El rubio, había alcanzado un nuevo tono de rojo.- Ya me imagino la respuesta.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas?- Dijo el rubio con vergüenza.

-Pero si son ciertas.- Dijo Miku con el tono más inocente posible.

_"Tal vez, pero me da vergüenza que las digas en voz alta." _Pensó el rubio.

-¿Si me ayudas, que ganas tu?- Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

-Eso es muy fácil.- Dijo Miku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Rin estará feliz y cuando ella está feliz, yo también lo estoy.- A Miku se le dibujo la sonrisa muy tierna.

-Voy a aceptar tu ayuda, pero…- El rubio hizo una breve pausa.- ¿Exactamente en que me ayudaras?

-Bueno, primero que nada, tendrás que cambiar tu actitud y ser como eras antes. Tendrás la ayuda de otras personas, especialmente la de Luka.- Le rubio se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Luka lo ayudaría a conquistar a Rin?- Ella fue la que me dio la idea de ayudarte. También me conto lo que paso entre ustedes. Por estar planeando todo esto, no vino hoy. Esta fue de Tokio, buscando a tu amigo de pelo morado… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Miku hizo una pose pensativa.

-Gakupo…- Dijo con algo timidez.

-Si el, ella dijo que como él te conoce mejor que nosotras dos podrá ser de gran ayuda. También te ayudara Meiko. Ella dijo que quiere verte feliz y que dejaras de ser un idiota. Tendrás mucha ayuda, así que aprovéchala. Kaito también ayudara, el hará que Rin siempre de alguna forma se encuentre contigo.

-¿Cómo que encontrarse conmigo?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso. Lo único que tendrás que hacer, es usar esos lentes, hacer y decir todo lo que te digamos.- Dijo Miku con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Tendré que usar estos lentes?-El rubio se comenzó a arrepentir de aceptar, la ayuda de la chica.

-Claro, son parte de tu encanto.

-Nadie pensaba lo mismo hace dos años.- Murmuro para sí mismo el rubio.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad, la aquamarine.

-N-Nada.

-Está bien. Entonces comienza la primera fase del plan. Se llamara; "_Como volver a Len Kagamine un caballero."- _Dijo Miku con una pose heroica.

-¿No pudieron inventar un mejor nombre?- Len tenía unas gotas en la frente, estilo anime.

-Era el mejor. Luka lo eligió, Meiko quería que se llamara; "_Como hacer que Len deje de ser un hijo de p…"_

-Ya… Ya entendí.- Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a Miku.

-Está bien. Yo había votado por el de Meiko, pero iba ser vergonzoso decirlo enfrente de Kaito.- Miku tenía un aura de depresión alrededor de ella. Se podía notar que Miku todavía sentía algo por el peli azulado.

-¿Todavía estas enamorada de Kaito? Le dijiste a Rin que no intentarías nada.- Dijo con cara de indiferencia el rubio.

-¡No estoy enamorada de Kaito!-Grito algo alto la aquamarine.

-Este… ¿Puedo pasar?- Decía un muy sorprendido y sonrojado Kaito. El peli azul se encontraba en la puerta. Miku se acomodo en un rincón donde un aura de depresión la rodeaba.

-S-Si puedes pasar.- Len estaba dudando… ¿De verdad tenía que hacer todo lo que Miku le decía? No se podía ni controlar a ella misma. Pero debía de hacerlo si quería conquistar a Rin.

.

.

.

**Mina Ohayo! **

**Hace ufff! No actualizaba esta historia. Perdón por la demora, pero estuve ocupada con mis otras historias :P espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen unos comentarios. **

**Danny-Miku: Hahaha perdón por la demora… Si creo que Gakupo quedo traumado. Len con lentes es muy sexy, solo hay que verlo en Spice! Muero de hemorragia nasal al verlo. Hahaha yo también pensé que Gakupo parecía gay al hablarle a Len. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Gabriela Kagamine: Rin le hizo daño a Len pero es necesario para que todos los Vocaloids se junten y lo ayuden XD Creo que me aprovechare de la idiotez de Gakupo para hacer mas cómica esta historia :p Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :***

**Rolly Kagamine: Hahahaha yo llevo la cuerda y la camioneta para el secuestro XD Lo de Meiko lo hice con ese propósito. Para que pensaran eso XD Lo sé soy malvada (?) Yo también quiero las fotos XD Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste. **

**Danni-XD: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Tu comentario ah sido uno de los más largos y me ah gustado que me hayas dicho todo lo que te gusto. Espero que este capítulo te guste XD y me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado mucho. **

**Alice0623: Hahahaha qué bueno que te haya gustado… Si Len con lentes es como… no hay palabras para describirlo. Si Len apareciera en Diabolik Lovers con lentes… (Claro Reiji es bello) Moriría de derrame nasal cada vez que mirara Diabolik Lovers (Como si no perdiera ya, 30 litros de sangre que no tengo XD) , si no lo has visto te lo recomiendo. Gakupo seguirá apareciendo. Gracias por tu apoyo :***

**Nohe-chan: Hahahaha no estoy aburrida de ti XD Todas le debemos una a Gakupo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo como te haya gustado el otro. :***

**Rin Redfield: Hahahahaha XD que bueno que te gusto los capítulos anteriores, espero que este te guste también ;) Yo también quiero violar a Len XD es el sueño de toda fan de Vocaloid; (Al menos eso creo XD) Espero que te guste un abrazo y gracias por el pastel XD… Yo también le agradezco a Gakupo. **

**Estefa-chan: Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones :D yo apenas voy a la capital industrial de mi país… aunque no me quejo, me compro varias cosas de anime cuando voy XD Eso de la noche de pasión, ni yo misma puedo creer que me haya inventado algo así :P Gakupo, solo se la pasa escapando XD todos lo quieren agarrar :P Gakupo se gana los mismo regalos que yo :P Espero que te guste este capítulo. **

** : Cuando vi tu review, supe que tenía que actualizar y las otras también… esta llevaba añales sin actualizar XD me descuide pero aquí esta… Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas apoyando :D **

**Gracias a todas las que me felicitaron en mi cumple de verdad Gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo. **

**¿Quién ya vio Diabolik Lovers? –Yo ya lo vi y solo me recuerda a la canción A true masoquist de Miku XD Todas lo somos cuando miramos a esos vampiros y nos gusta verlos XD y las que no lo han visto véanlo es muy bueno lastimosamente, solo dura 15 minutos. **

**Un dato curioso; Supuestamente Rin y Len tienen 14 años y cantan varias canciones de temas sexuales XD. Nuestro amante de helados favorito, Kaito de 17 años canta canción es de cuanto ama el helado y creo que una de arcoíris XD Y todas ah de decir; ¿Por qué lo escribo, si no tiene que ver con la historia? Ni yo lo sé, solo lo quería compartir XD **

**Mata raishuu ne! **


	10. Chapter 10

Rin Kagamine despertaba para otro común día de clases, se levanto con pereza. No se encontraba del todo bien. Su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y tenía un dolor de cabeza, no había dormido para nada bien. Miku la mantuvo despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana, hablando sobre lo que dijo sin querer enfrente de Kaito y lo avergonzada que se sentía al respecto.

La rubia se termino de vestir y se dirigió a desayunar. Cuando salió de su cuarto puedo percibir el olor del tocino que su madre estaba preparando. Su día apenas estaba comenzando y ya se encontraba cansada. Lo único que no se esperaba la rubia es que iba a ser un largo día…

.

.

.

-Miku, acepte su ayuda porque si no lo hacía no me iban a dejar en paz, pero ni loco usare estos malditos lentes durante tres meses.

-¿Tres meses? Nunca dije que serian tres meses… será para siempre.-Por poco el rubio y se cae, de la sorpresa. El odiaba esos lentes con toda su alma. No podía ni pensar en volver a usarlos, pero ahora los tendría que usar para "conquistar a Rin". El rubio se preguntaba si eso fue idea de Gakupo.- Además, todas las chicas te quedan viendo. Los lentes no te quedan tan mal como antes.

-Miku tiene razón Lenny...

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?- El rubio le grito a Gakupo.

-Pues, eh decidido que te alegrare todos los días de tu vida, y que siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en el amor y el odio, alegrándote la vida con mi presencia. Para que todo el mundo sepa que yo soy Gakupo, el mejor amigo de Len Kagamine.- El peli morada decía en una pose heroica y con tono de voz dramático.

-Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿Si estas enamorado de Len?- Luka intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

-Luka es mejor que no te metas en los momentos mariposones de este idiota.- El rubio, miraba de reojo al idiota del peli morado.

-Luka, mi amor quiero que te quede claro que la única dueña de mi corazón eres tu.- Era la quinta vez en el día que Gakupo le declaraba su amor a Luka. Desde el momento que el peli morado conoció a la joven chica se enamora de ella. Gakupo nunca fue bueno en mantener sus sentimientos para el mismo. Ya se le había declaro a Luka como veinte veces, siendo rechazo veinte veces.

-Gakupo… ya te dije que apenas te conozco. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…

-El tiempo que pase no importa, yo siento que te conozco desde toda mi vida. Se que muy en el fondo me quieres…

-Te quiere quinientos metros bajo el mar.- Len interrumpía el discurso de su amigo.- Deja de molestar a Luka. Ella no te quiere, es mas nadie te quiere.

-Len no digas nada, que estas en las mismas circunstancias.- Miku interrumpía la conversación.- Rin, te rechazo como unas cinco veces.

-Al menos no me ah rechazo veinte veces…

-¡Cállate idiota!- El peli morado le grito a su amigo.

-Mira quién habla.- El rubio se defendió del insulto de su amigo. Las dos chicas reían de la conversación del dúo de idiotas.- Tú deberías estar en un grado superior que el nuestro, pero no, acuérdate que en primer grado reprobaste recreo.

-Eso no es cierto mi querida y amada Luka. Un genio como yo no podría reprobar una materia tan fácil.

-¿Recreo es una materia?- Decía con tono y mirada de confusión la peli rosada.

-Para Gakupo, lo es y hasta más complicada que Algebra.- Decía con tono de indiferencia el rubio.- ¿Dónde está Miku?

-Miku fue a hablar con Rin hace como unos cinco minutos.- Los dos chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el frente del salón, ahí se encontraba Miku hablando animadamente con la rubia.

-Len yo siempre supe que te gustaban las lolis.- Decía con un tono dramático el peli morado.- Si me lo hubieras dicho antes me hubiera ahorrado mucho dinero.

-¿Te hubieras ahorrado mucho dinero, en qué?- La peli morada, pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?- Gakupo había mencionado un poco de su secreto sin querer.

-Gakupo, siempre se la pasaba en clubes de desnudistas y más de una vez me llevo a la fuerza a mí. Me decía que debía volverme hombre y otras cosas sin sentido.

-Luka, mi bella y hermosa Luka, ninguna de esas mujeres se puede comparar contigo. Yo sé que tengo mis defectos y errores pero el amor es aceptar los defectos de la persona que amas.

-Yo nunca eh dicho que te amo… además todo eso no me importa es tu vida Gakupo.

-Yo sabía que me entenderías. Siempre lo haces.- La peli rosada y el rubio lo miraban con incredulidad.- ¿Luka cuál es tu relación con Len?

-Luka, parece que ya va a empezar la clase es mejor que me vaya a mi asiento.- El rubio se encontraba avergonzado. Len se levanto y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Yo también me iré a mi asiento.- Luka estaba sonrojada. La peli rosada se levanto y se hizo lo mismo que el rubio. Dejando a un peli morado muy confundido.

"_¿Cuál será su relación exactamente? Bueno tal vez no sea tan importante." _Pensó el peli morado, quitándole importancia al asunto. Las clases comenzaron y prosiguieron sin ningún contratiempo. A la hora del almuerzo, Len tendría que poner en práctica el plan de sus compañeros y amigos. Así que se dirigió con cautela hacia la rubia que se encontraba en su asiento. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella dijo con lentitud.

-¿Rin, podríamos almorzar juntos?- El rubio se encontraba sonrojado. Atrás de ellos se encontraba Luka, Gakupo, Kaito y Miku viendo con esperanzas a los rubios, todos se encontraba escondidos cerca de la puerta.

-No, gracias. Tengo que hacer algo.- Dijo con indiferencia la rubia, mientras se levantaba. Len se sorprendió y quedo estático en su lugar. Los demás casi se cayeron y descubiertos, de la sorpresa. En ese preciso momento supieron que tendrían mucho trabajo en el plan de la conquista.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado, habían tratado de todo. Nada les daba resultado. El martes Len le entrego unas rosas a Rin y ellas las habían machucado contra la puerta de su casillero y le tiro los tallos en la cara al rubio. El miércoles, Len le regalo un chocolate y Rin se lo dio a Gakupo y el muy idiota solo le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se lo comió. El jueves, Len le regalo unas entradas para el concierto de su cantante favorita, ella solo le dio las gracias y le dijo que iría con Miku. El viernes, el le dio unas galletas, pero un perro salió de la nada y se las arrebato de las manos con un mordisco y salió corriendo.

El siguiente lunes el pobre rubio se encontraba derrotado. Ya no sabía qué hacer, se estaba dando por vencido. Estaba en Calculo cuando Luka noto lo deprimido que se encontraba Len.

-Vamos al menos intenta, una cosa más. Puedes darle un collar o un anillo.- Trataba de animarlo Luka, era una de las pocas que le brindaba apoyo al cien por ciento, porque cuando a Meiko, le contaron todo lo que paso se rio de él y todavía lo seguía molestando.

-No… Ya sé que hacer.- Len se levanto de golpe de su asiento, llamas lo rodeaban parecía que había entrado en modo Súper Sayayin, se notaba su determinación. En ese momento el rubio señalo a Rin y con valor y coraje dijo.- ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo, Rin?!- Toda la clase se quedo callada de la sorpresa, el maestro Nakahara se encontraba sorprendo (Nunca nadie lo había interrumpido en clases). Todos miraban con expectativa lo que iba a decir la rubia que se encontraba sonrojada.

-Yo… este yo… creo… que si.- Todos se sorprendieron. Miku, Luka, Gakupo y Len no lo podían creer tanto trabajo y lo único que fue necesario fue simplemente preguntar. El rubio en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera preguntado enfrente de toda la clase, hubiera sido rechazado. Poco le importo ese mínimo detalle y se emociono, su emoción duro poco. El profesor, le había arrojado un libro a la cara.

-¡Kagamine, salga del aula, no necesito que entre en modo Goku en mi clase! ¡Si tan solo se pusiera así de emocionado para poner atención!- A Len no le quedaba otra opción, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir algo inesperado paso todos los chicos de la clase, excepto por Gakupo, se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudirle a Len. Se escucho un grito.

-¡Luka, mi amor! ¿¡Saldrías con migo!?- Gakupo siguió el mismo ejemplo de su amigo y los chicos comenzaron a gritar y las chicas solo reían por lo bajo. Pero por muy mala suerte del peli morado, el profesor le arrojo una enciclopedia a la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y sin ser capaz de que la peli rosada le respondiera a su pregunta. Cuando Gakupo cayó al suelo inconsciente, los chicos cesaron sus aplausos.

-¡Kagamine! ¿Vio lo que provoca? ¡A la oficina del director! Es más yo mismo lo llevare.- El profesor y Len salieron del aula. Cuando se encontraron fuera de ella, el profesor dijo.- Kagamine; ¿Dime como conseguiste el valor para declararte de esa forma y me podrías ayudar para declararme a la bibliotecaria?- Fue el mejor y más extraño día para Len Kagamine.

.

.

.

**Mina Ohayo!**

**Hace tiempos que no actualizaba XD Gomen, Gomen pero es que estuve muy ocupada la escuela me trae loca O.O! En este episodio casi llore… de la risa, mientras lo escribía. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo! :D hay que hacer fiesta por este capítulo! Tanto porque por fin actualice y por ese dúo de idiotas. Que si me hicieron reír. Honestamente no sé cómo se me vinieron a la mente todas estas idioteces XD y supuestamente es drama -.-" Gracias a todas por sus reviews y su paciencia, de verdad lo siento :'( Pero estuve muy ocupada. **

**Citlalli mildred. pachecolopez: Perdón por lo que paso la vez pasada, eh puesto tu nombre separado para que así no se borre. Todas queremos ser Rin, para tener a Len XD Es raro desear ser un personaje ficticio :P a mi me pasa muy seguido últimamente. Espero que te guste este capítulo :* **

**Rin y Len K. Rei y Rui K: No se preocupen, yo me tarde por la escuela y este maldito internet que lo tengo más lento que una tortuga -.-u Que bueno que les haya gustado los capítulos anteriores espero que este sea de su agrado :D **

**Nohe- chan: Hahahaha! Yo se que todas queríamos que asi se llamara el plan pero bueno, Luka es como la coordinadora :D Yui, que daría yo por ser ella, tiene a mi Shu-sama a su lado y no lo aprovecha, claro también esta Ayato, Reiji y nuestro tsundere por excelencia, Subaru: Hayato me da miedo O.O y Bitch-chan(ósea Raito XD, asi lo llamo yo) no me agrada mucho su actitud, no puedo ni contar cuantas veces dice Bitch-chan XD . Hahaha! Creo que eso de hablar algo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema es otra cosa que tenemos en común XD Nunca me cansaría de mis lecturas :* Espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**Voice Of Life 02: No te preocupes yo sé como son los exámenes y la escuela, un gran dolor de cabeza para nosotras y nuestros pasatiempos, pero si no fuera por ella no podría hacer una de mis cosas favorita y es escribir estas retorcidas y raras historias. Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores :D Si mira Diabolik Lovers, los chicos son tan bellos y su trama me gusta mucho. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Gabriela Kagamine: No es raro… es rarísimo XD Una veces una maestra me dijo que su hija miraba anime y escuchaba canciones (creo que de vocaloid) y me dijo que hay cosas en el anime para mayores de edad XD y que por eso vigilaba a su hija, creo que no sabe del significado de las canciones de Rin y Len :P Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, espero que este capítulo te guste también ;) **

**Rin Redfield: Gracias! De verdad, me encanta alegrarle el día a mis lectoras con mis actualizaciones, todos los comentarios me alegran el día y hacen que me desconecte por un momento todo lo malo que hay con la sociedad XD Perdón por que no fue tan rápido la actualización :'( y creo que las próximas tampoco lo serán, voy a exámenes -_-U maldita escuela. Espero que te guste este capítulo y te haga reír como lo hizo conmigo mientras los escribía. **

**Estefa-chan: Gomen, gomen por no actualizar :'( la escuela es un dolor de cabeza. A mí también me gustaba ese nombre XD pero es que es rating-T :P (Pero si pones varias malas palabras… Cállate, conciencia) Gakupo, es Gakupo XD Espero que mires Diabolik Lovers es muy bueno pierdo 50 litros de sangre y eso que creo que en mi cuerpo solo tengo 3 XD Espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**Alice0623: *Ritmo de la canción Everybody de Backstreet Boy* Oh My God, I'm back again XD (Ando obsesionada con esa canción) Luka… creo que será uno de los personajes más maduros en esta historia con Rin (Pondría a Kaito, pero es que su obsesión con el helado, hace que pierda puntos de madures XD) Gakupo es un idiota que ama a Luka más que a el mismo :P Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior espero que este te guste también :D Posdata: perdón por tardar :'( **

**Rolly Kagamine: Perdón por tardar, Rolly-chan Gome ne! No me denuncies. Si ya hicieron una alianza :P y lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo será épico o eso creo XD Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te guste también!**

**Bueno mis adorables lectoras, perdón por la tardanza. Por favor no me maten, no eh ido Japón todavía XD Creo que el próximo capítulo tardar también ya voy a temporada de exámenes D: Mi historia, La Novia De Mi Hermano será actualizada, después de salir de exámenes si Dios quiere…. Las quiero mucho y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Siempre me despido con un Mata raishuu ne! Que significa "Nos vemos la próxima semana" pero cómo es posible que no actualice la próxima semana solo será un… **

**Mata Ne! **


End file.
